The Little Skylark - Republish
by Azurea146
Summary: Ada Hibari lain di Namimori-chuu selain Hibari Kyouya! Muncul musuh dari masa depan dan Box misterius peninggalan Settimo. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hibari dan kawan-kawannya? *Very very slight D18
1. Chapter 1: The Little Skylark

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira**

**Republish dari The Little Skylark (2011)**

**by Azurea146**

* * *

**The Little Skylark**

Pagi yang cerah. Hibari sedang mengatur tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Ia bersiap untuk berpatroli, mencari anak-anak yang terlambat untuk digigit sampai mati. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pelan dari pintu ruangannya.

"Siapa?"

"S-sss-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aa-ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Hh-Hibari-san…" kata suara di balik pintu itu. Suaranya bergetar karena rasa takut yang amat sangat kepada prefek Namimori itu.

"Masuklah…"

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Tapi bukan sosok Tsuna yang tampak, melainkan seorang anak dengan jaket hoody yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Alis Hibari langsung mengkerut. Ada yang berani melanggar aturan sekolahnya. Artinya ada seseorang yang bisa ia gigit sampai mati. Hibari mengeluarkan senyum kamikorosu-nya dan mengeluarkan tonfanya, memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajar anak itu.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi…Kyouya…"

"Hn…siapa kau?"

Tanpa menjawab anak itu langsung mengeluarkan tonfanya dan berlari ke arah Hibari. Menyerang. Dengan cepat Hibari lasung menahan serangannya. Anak itu tersenyum sinis. Tudung jaketnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Kau tidak banyak berubah, masih tetap gesit"

Hibari mendorong tonfanya, membuat anak itu harus bersalto mundur. Hibari balik menyerang dan anak itu pun menyerang tak kalah sengitnya. Tsuna yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik dinding setelah mengantar anak itu pada Hibari hanya merinding ketakutan, bagai melihat Hibari Kyouya dan doppelganger-nya.

Hibari berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya di wajah anak itu, membuatnya terpelanting menubruk sofa. Tonfanya terjatuh. Tubuhnya terpental dengan posisi terbalik, kepala di sofa, badan di sandarannya dan kaki menjulur di balik sofa. tudung jaketnya tersingkap menampakkan rambut hitam kelam yang terurai tak beraturan di sofa. Darah mengalir dari bibir dan pipinya yang lecet. Hibari yang menodongkan tonfanya ke anak itu terbelalak.

"Kau…"

Belum sempat dia meneruskan kata-katanya anak itu langsung bersalto dan menendang Hibari. Namun Hibari sudah bereaksi lebih cepat. Dia menahan kaki anak itu dengan tonfa di tangannya. Anak itu melompat lagi dengan bertumpu pada kakinya yang menendang tonfa Hibari. Ia mendarat di sebelah tonfanya yang terjatuh dan mengambilnya dengan sigap, tapi terlambat. Hibari sudah menarik pinggang anak yang lebih kecil itu dengan satu tangan dan mendudukkan, lebih tepatnya membantingnya ke sofa.

Anak yang lebih kecil itu meronta, tapi Hibari memegangi kedua tangannya dan menahan kaki anak itu dengan tubuhnya supaya tidak dapat menendang.

"Hei! Kyouya! Lepaskan! Ayo bertanding dengan adil!" dia terus meronta. Tapi Hibari diam saja dan malah melirik ke arah Tsuna yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu, menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Ia mengirim deathglare yang artinya, "_Apa yang kau lihat?! Pergi sana! Atau kamikorosu_!". Untungnya Tsuna bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pandangan mematikan itu. Dia pun mengucap permisi sambil gemetaran dan segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Anak itu masih tetap berteriak dan meronta. "Diamlah" kata Hibari sambil menempelkan tangannya yang lebar ke wajah anak itu. Tangan sang prefek hampir menutupi seluruh wajah anak itu, hanya memberikan celah-celah kecil di sela jari-jari saja. Anak itu langsung diam. Hibari mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap luka di wajah anak itu. Anak itu memalingkan mukanya, menghindari tatapan mata dengan Hibari.

Tiba-tiba Hibari menekan wajahnya yang luka dan anak itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Hei! Apa apaan kau?!" teriaknya. Ia langsung bangun setelah Hibari melepas tangannya. Hibari beranjak ke arah kotak obat, melepaskan anak itu dari beban tubuhnya. Mata anak itu tetap mengikuti Hibari sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terluka dengan cemberut.

"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah berani ngelunjak di depanku. Harusnya kau memanggilku Kyou-nii, Onii-san, atau Onii-sama. Bukan Kyouya." dia membuka kotak obat dan mengeluarkan beberapa isinya.

Anak itu hanya cemberut mendengar penuturan Hibari yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Ia tak suka dikalahkan oleh kakak semata wayangnya itu. "Harusnya kau berpakaian seperti perempuan. Bukan dengan pakaian rapper begini. Kau perempuan kan?" kata Kyouya sambil menunjuk jaket dan celana adiknya yang sangat kedodoran setelah meletakkan beberapa barang yang ia ambil dari kotak obat di sofa.

"Kalau aku tidak seperti ini kau tidak akan melawanku dengan sekuat tenaga."kata gadis itu tanpa menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Memangnya aku akan melawan anak kecil sepertimu dengan sekuat tenaga?" dia mulai mengoleskan antiseptik ke kapas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku bukan anak ke…awww!" sanggahannya terpotong ketika Kyouya mengusapkan kapas ber-antiseptik ke pipinya. Menimbulkan sensasi perih yang menjalar di sekitar lukanya. Gadis itu meringis menahan sakit. Ia membiarkan kakak sekaligus rivalnya itu membersihkan lukanya dan menempelkan plester di pipinya.

"Yuuya…"Kyouya mengusap rambut adiknya, "Kau sudah besar rupanya…"

* * *

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Kelas Baru

**Chapter 2**

**Her New Classroom**

"Lalu? kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Mulai hari ini aku pindah sekolah ke sini…" kata gadis itu sambil terus mengunyah onigiri yang baru ia ambil dari tas ungunya. Tas ungunya yang menggembung duduk manis di sampingnya, di atas sofa hitam ruang komite kedisiplinan.

"Kupikir _haha-ue _(panggilan hormat untuk ibu) tidak akan mengijinkanmu pindah kemari…" Hibari Kyouya berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. Matanya bolak-balik menelusuri kertas-kertas yang ia susun di atas meja.

"Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya, Kyouya…"

Hibari Kyouya menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya itu. Si gadis hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali mengacuhkan kakaknya yang masih mengirimkan death-glare yang bakal membuat orang biasa lari terbirit-birit. Tampaknya si gadis sudah kebal terhadap death-glare Hibari Kyouya.

"Hibari Yuuya…" suaranya lirih, namun dipenuhi dengan ancaman.

"Hn?" si gadis yang merespon singkat, masih tidak begitu mempedulikan kakaknya itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan cara seperti itu"

"Hn…" dia masih tetap menikmati onigirinya. Hibari Kyouya menghela nafas. kalau dia bukan adik perempuannya, dia pasti sudah menggigitnya sampai mati. Dia meninggalkan kertas-kertasnya dan berjalan ke arah laci. Dengan sedikit tarikan halus, laci itu terbuka, menampakkan satu set seragam wanita Namimori-chuu yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Kyouya mengambilnya dam melemparkannya ke arah Yuuya yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Gantilah bajumu dengan seragam itu, dan masuklah ke kelasmu!"

"Tapi aku masih belum tahu dimana kelasku…" dia berkata dengan nada yang agak memelas. Mengharapkan bantuan dari kakaknya.

"Tanya saja ke ruang guru!" Hibari Kyouya berbalik. Ia bermaksud mengacuhkan saja adiknya yang menyebalkan itu. Yuuya menghela nafas. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan malas, mencari toilet terdekat dan mengganti pakaiannya di sana. Pakaian kedodoran ala rapper yang ia pakai tadi ia lipat dengan rapi dan ia bawa kembali ke ruang komite kedisiplinan, dimana ia meninggalkan tasnya yang cukup berat. Ia mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Kyouya tidak ada di sana. Ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam hatinya. Ia berharap kakaknya itu lebih memperhatikannya. Tapi ia segera menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya . Pakaian yang ia bawa kemudian dijejalkan begitu saja di dalam tas ungu yang sudah menggembung itu.

Yuuya berjalan dengan malas keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan tasnya, menyusuri koridor dan mencari ruang guru yang tak lama kemudian ia temukan.

"Permisi…" ia melongkokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan, kemudian masuk ke dalam setelah mendapat jawaban dari beberapa orang guru yang ada di dalam. Ia menuju meja terdekat dimana seorang guru dengan ukuran badan yang cukup kecil, hanya seukuran bayi, duduk di sana. Di atas meja itu ada papan nama bertuliskan 'Reboyama'.

"Ano… Reboyama-sensei. Saya Hibari Yuuya, murid yang baru pindah ke _Namimori-chuu_ hari ini. Saya ingin menanyakan…"

"Hibari Yuuya…" Reboyama, yang tak lain adalah Reborn sang arcobaleno, memutus perkataanya. "Menarik… jadi kau adik Hibari Kyouya ya? Kelas barumu di kelas 2-A. Segeralah ke sana."

Yuuya mengerjapkan mata. "Kyouya pasti sangat terkenal di sini" pikirnya. "Baiklah, terimakasih Reboyama-sensei" dia membungkuk pada Reborn yang diam-diam tersenyum mencurigakan, memberi salam, dan segera keluar. Kebetulan tadi ia sudah melewati kelas itu, waktu Tsuna mengantarkannya ke ruang komite kedisiplinan tadi pagi. Itu kelas Tsuna.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai ke kelas Tsuna, yang juga menjadi kelasnya. Ia mengetuk pintu perlahan, tetapi cukup untuk didengar oleh sang guru. Pria itu menoleh dan bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Saya murid baru, Hibari Yuuya, maaf terlambat…"

"Ooh… Hibari ya? Eeeh… Hibari?" si pria tua itu langsung _sweat drop _mendengar nama itu. Nama itu adalah nama keramat bagi seluruh penghuni Namimori. Dia mengamati sosok gadis berseragam Nami-chuu yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Sosoknya benar-benar mirip dengan _You-Know Who _Namimori, Hibari Kyouya. Rambut hitamnya pendeknya yang tergerai, mata biru-kelabunya yang sipit dan tajam, serta kulitnya yang pucat. Mirip sekali dengan Hibari Kyouya, hanya saja dia perempuan dan bersikap lebih lembut dari ketua komite kedisiplinan itu.

"Boleh saya masuk?" tanya Yuuya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Namun di mata seluruh hadirin yang ada di sana, senyumnya lebih tampak seperti senyum sadis Hibari Kyouya dibanding senyum seorang gadis yang lembut. Mereka bergidik. Mereka bahkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang berdiri di depan mereka tidak membawa tas atau peralatan apapun untuk sekolah.

"Oo…oh… tentu saja. Sss..ssilakan Hibari-sama…E…eh…Hibari…san. Perkenalkan dulu dirimu dan…dan duduklah sesukamu" Yuuya mengangkat alisnya. ia tidak tahu kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Namimori. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berjalan ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Ketika sekali lagi ia menyebut nama Hibari, seluruh isi kelas langsung _sweat-drop_. Ia pun tidak memperpanjang perkenalannya dan segera duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong di kelas itu, tepat di belakang Tsuna. Yuuya menyunggingkan cengiran ketika melewati Tsuna, bermaksud menyapa satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di kelas itu. Tsuna hanya tersenyum grogi, takut lebih tepatnya. Setelah melihat adegan _action _antara para pengguna tonfa, apalagi salah satunya adalah sang ketua komite kedisiplinan, bagaimana seorang _dame-_Tsuna tidak merasa takut?

**-xXx-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Manusia yang mengisi kelas tersebut mulai berhamburan keluar menuju tempat favoritnya masing-masing.

"Nee, Tsuna-kun" Yuuya menarik punggung baju Tsuna dari belakang. Ia membuat lengan kirinya di atas meja menjadi sandaran kepala. Mau tak mau Tsuna menoleh, masih sambil tersenyum takut.

"I…iya… ada apa Hibari-san?"

Yuuya terdiam. Alisnya mengerut. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ia tidak suka dengan bagaimana Tsuna memanggilnya, maupun dengan rasa takut Tsuna padanya. "Kenapa kau begitu?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tampak takut begitu?" Matanya yang tajam mengamati Tsuna dengan penuh selidik. Tsuna yang merasa bersalah jadi salah tingkah. Walau mirip, tapi ia merasa Yuuya memiliki temperamen yang berbeda dengan 'Hibari-san' yang selama ini ia takuti.

"Eeehhmm itu… anu…"

"Hei kau! Jangan mengganggu _Juudaime_!" tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak berteriak dan berjalan mendekat. Sepuntung rokok menyembul di mulutnya.

"Go…Gokudera-kun!"

Yuuya mengerutkan alisnya. Ia paling tidak suka pada orang macam Gokudera ini. Berisik.

"Te…tenanglah Gokudera-kun. Hi…Hibari-san itu orang yang baik kok." Tsuna menahan Gokudera dengan kedua tangannya, dibantu dengan Yamamoto yang muncul dari belakang Gokudera. "Maaf ya, Hi…Hibari-san…" kata Tsuna terbata-bata.

"Yuuya saja tak apa kok." Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, bertumpu pada sandaran kursinya. "Sepertinya nama Hibari mengingatkanmu pada hantu saja."

"_Dia memang seperti hantu… tidak… iblis lebih tepatnya_" batin Tsuna. "Ehm…Hi…Yuuya-chan, perkenalkan, ini Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi" kata Tsuna. Tangannya menunjuk ke masing-masing orang yang dia sebutkan. Gokudera masih memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal, sementara Yamamoto hanya tertawa-tawa riang.

"Nee… Tsuna, kau mengenal Kyouya kan?" Yuuya bertanya dengan nada riang, namun senyumnya masih tampak seperti senyum sadis di mata Tsuna.

"Aah... kenal sih... umm... iya, aku mengenalnya, tapi kami tidak begitu akrab..." Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit merinding, berusaha merangkai kata seindah mungkin supaya enak didengar oleh duplikat Hibari Kyouya yanga ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba, ada sekelebat bayangan hitam yang menendang kepa Tsuna. Tsuna berteriak mengaduh. Bayangan itu mendarat di atas meja Yuuya. Yuuya mengangkat alisnya. _"Bayi?"_ pikirnya ketika melihat bayi berjas dengan topi fedora di kepalanya.

"Reborn!" teriak Tsuna

"Ciaossu!" sapa bayi itu. Ia mengeluarkan senyum misteriusnya. "Hibari Yuuya…"

"Hn?" Yuuya yang takjub melihat bayi itu pun memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari Hibari Kyouya?" lanjut Reborn. Tsuna yang mendengar percakapan itu mulai memperoleh firasat buruk. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke arah Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Yuuya langsung berdiri. Dengan penuh semangat ia bertanya,"Siapa rival Hibari Kyouya? Apakah ada orang yang pernah berhasil mengalahkannya?" Reborn tersenyum mencurigakan. Ia melirik ke arah Tsuna. Tsuna sudah ber-_sweatdrop-_ria. Ia berharap Reborn tidak menyebutkan namanya. Ia memasang tatapan was-was sambil memelas ke arah reborn. Sang arcobaleno hanya tersenyum. Yuuya masih memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Rokudou Mukuro…" jawab Reborn singkat.

* * *

**To be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Bukan Mukuro, tapi

**Bukan Mukuro, tapi Dino dan Kotaknya**

.

.

"Rokudou Mukuro?" Yuuya mengerutkan alisnya. "Nama yang aneh…"

"Eeeeeeh! Mukurooo?!" Teriak Tsuna kaget. Yuuya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau mengenalnya Tsuna?"

"Mukuro adalah guardian Tsuna. Begitu juga dengan Hibari Kyouya" kata Reborn dengan tenang.

"Eh? Guardian? Tsuna?" Yuuya melemparkan pandangan menyelidik."Sebenarnya… kalian ini siapa?" Reborn baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika Tsuna buru-buru menutup mulut beracun bayi itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Reborn meledak begitu tangan Tsuna memberikan tekanan. Asap kelabu mengepul-ngepul memenuhi ruangan itu. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan terbatuk-batuk menghirupnya. Itu bukan Reborn. Hanya _dummy_-nya saja. Reborn yang asli sedang mengawasi di tempat yang tak jauh dari situ dengan teropong Leonnya. Senyum licik kembali terkembang di wajah Arcobaleno itu.

**-xXx-**

_Teng…teng …teng…_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi penghuni Nami-chuu pun kembali berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas mereka. Langit mendung menggantikan pemandangan cerah yang sebelumnya menaungi sekolah itu. Isyarat datangnya hujan membuat sekolah itu lebih cepat sepi dari biasanya.

Koridor di sekitar ruang komite kedisiplinan itu sepi. Namun, suara langkah kaki terdengar. Langkah yang cepat dan mantab. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan jaket hijau berbulu berjalan disana sambil tersenyum riang, sangat kontras dengan gelapnya langit di luar sana. Ia berhenti di depan ruang keramat itu, memutar kenop dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

"Kyoooyaaa!"

Hening…

Tak ada seorang pun di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu masih tertata rapi, dengan sedikit kertas berserakan di atas meja, mirip dengan apa yang ia lihat ketika terakhir kalinya ia melihat ruangan itu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya tertuju pada tas menggembung berwarna ungu yang terduduk manis di atas sofa hitam. Dino, pria berambut pirang itu berjalan mengahmpirinya. Ia mengamati benda asing itu dan menemukan label nama bertuliskan "Hibari"

"_Milik Kyouya!" _pikirnya "_Kenapa ada di sini? Memangnya dia mau pergi kemana?" _tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide jahil terbersit dikepalanya seperti lampu bohlam yang menyala.

Dino memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, mengambil sebuah bingkisan kecil dengan pita emas. Ia membawa cinderamata dari Itali dan ingin memberikannya pada murid kesayangannya itu diam-diam. Dibukanya resleting tas yang mengunci sekat paling lebar. Sebuah jaket, kaus, dan celana pendek selutut terlipat rapi di sana

"_Umh… memangnya Kyouya punya baju seperti ini ya? Seperti bukan dia saja. Kalau dia pakai seperti ini… Ah aku jadi ingin melihatnya…" _Dino tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil membayangkan Kyouya memakai pakaian ala rapper itu. Dia mengeluarkan benda-benda itu, bermaksud meletakkan kejutan kecilnya lebih dalam. Sebuah benda kecil menarik perhatian Dino. Sebuah benda yang amat sangat ia kenali. Sebuah benda yang mirip dengan apa yang ia lihat di toko pakaian dalam. Tidak. Bukan benda itu sendiri yang membuatnya shock. Gambar beruang yang ada di benda berbentuk segilima itu. Ia tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Diambilnya benda itu dan diamatinya lekat-lekat hingga benda itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"_Ma…masa ini punya Kyouya? Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin dia pakai celana dalam wanita. Tapi… kenapa benda ini ada di dalam tasnya? Jangan-jangan dia itu fetish… Ah… ternyata di balik wajah itu…" _Imajinasi liarnya terus berkembang kemana-mana. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

**-xXx-**

#3 menit sebelumnya#

Yuuya berjalan di koridor, menuju ruang komite kedisiplinan. Langit mendung yang menggantung menjadi latar belakang bingkai jendela di koridor yang menggelap itu. Pikirannya berlayar kemana-mana, setelah mendengar cerita tentang Vongola dan keterlibatan Kyouya di dalamnya. Ia menghabiskan jam istirahatnya untuk menginterogasi Tsuna dengan deathglare dan tonfanya. Meski Gokudera menentang perbuatan itu, kerja sama dari Yamamoto berhasil membuat Gokudera tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia masih belum dapat mempercayainya. Belum.

Beberapa anak yang dilewatinya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Mungkin mereka menyadari betapa miripnya ia dengan Hibari Kyouya. Tatapan itu membuatnya jengah. Ia menghembuskan nafas keras-keras dan beberapa dari mereka terlonjak ngeri. Lirikan tajam menghujam mata mereka.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya dengan nada sebal. Matanya yang menyipit sudah sangat menyerupai deathglare sang ketua komite kedisiplinan. Ditambah dengan efek kilat diiringi guntur yang menggelegar di luar jendela, sosok gadis itu sukses menjadi penebar horror kedua di Nami-chuu.

"E…eh, tidak kok. Ahaha…" Mereka berbicara sambil menundukkan kepala. Tak berani menatap mata gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan mereka.

"Cih" Yuuya melengos dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruang komite kedisiplinan. Ia melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan segaris cahaya yang bersinar dari dalam ruangan. Yuuya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat… seorang pria bule. Pria itu berdiri di depan tasnya. Tasnya terbuka. Beberapa pakaiannya ada di luar. Pria itu sedang mengamati sesuatu. Pria itu sedang mengamati celana dalamnya yang bergambar beruang dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti dari hidungnya! Dan lebih lagi, pria itu memasang muka yang mencurigakan!

Yuuya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna pemandangan yang ia lihat. Waktu beberapa detik itu ia habiskan dengan berdiri mematung tanpa bernafas maupun berkedip. Sepasang tonfa keluar entah dari mana dan bertengger di genggaman kedua tangan kecilnya. Dia langsung berlari dan menyerang pria berambut pirang itu.

Dino menyadari adanya aura membunuh yang ditujukan padanya. Ia segera mengeluarkan cambuknya untuk mempertahankan diri. Ayunan tonfa yang pertama berhasil ia hindari. Ia bermaksud membelit lawannya dengan cambuk sakti(?)nya itu. Tapi… ada sesuatu yang kurang. Famiglianya! Romario, Ivan, Bono, Brutus, atau Michael tidak ada di sana. Cambuk itu seakan punya nyawa sendiri dan membelit kaki Dino sehingga ia terjatuh, menimpa tubuh gadis kecil itu. Wajah Yuuya memerah. Karena marah, karena malu, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah meronta. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk berteriak memohon. Mekanisme pertahanan diri Dino memerintahkan tangan kanannya untuk menahan kedua tangan Yuuya supaya terhindar dari pukulan membabi buta dari gadis kecil itu. Dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih kecil, Yuuya tak bisa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Pada saat fenomena mencurigakan itu berlangsung, masuklah sang skylark besar. Hujan rintik-rintik mengganggu tidur siangnya yang nyaman di puncak istananya.

Kyouya mengerutkan keningnya, mengamati fenomena yang berlangsung di hadapannya. Baju-baju berceceran. Si Haneuma menindih Yuuya sambil menahan kedua tangannya. Dino membawa selembar kain di tangan satunya… celana dalam. Kyouya Hibari pun langsung mengeluarkan tonfanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan haneuma?"

"Kyouya!" panggil Dino dan Yuuya bersamaan. Mereka menoleh ke arah Kyouya bersamaan pula. Aura kematian berhembus di sekelilingnya. Sedetik kemudian, Dino menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan melonggarkan pegangannya di kedua tangan Yuuya, menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Sebelum ia sempat meneyimbangkan tubuhnya, Yuuya sudah menendangnya terlebih dahulu. Dino pun jatuh terpelanting.

Kyouya mengamati keduanya. Pertama Yuuya. Setitik air mata terlihat di sudut matanya. Giginya mengatup. Menahan tangis. Baru kali ini ia mendapat pelecehan semacam ini. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita terinjak-injak. Ia bangkit berdiri perlahan. Kemudian Dino. Dengan wajah… Kyouya berhenti menginterpretasikan bagaimana keadaan Dino. Orang yang membuat adiknya seperti itu harus digigit sampai mati.

"Kyou…Kyouya ini salah paham! A…aku…"

"Kamikorosu!"

"UwaaaaaAA!"

_#piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip#_

***sensor***

**-xXx-**

Dino terbangun. Setelah digigit sampai mati suri oleh si karnivor namimori, ia bangkit dari kubur, bukan, dari kasur. Dia tidak lagi berada di ruang komite kedisiplinan lagi. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar yang tak asing baginya. Seragam Namimori tergantung rapi di dinding.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Seorang anak berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah Tsuna masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi baskom dan kompres. "Ah Dino-san. Kau sudah sadar." Tsuna buru-buru berjalan mendekat. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Awww!" erang Dino sambil memegang pipinya yang lebam.

"Tadi Romario-san yang membawamu ke sini. Atas perintah Reborn katanya."

Dino mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus ingatan laknat itu dari memorinya. Tentu saja tidak berhasil hingga Reborn tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian perawat.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!"

"Saa Dino… ada apa? Kudengar ada urusan penting." kata reborn.

"Ehm… begini…" Dino mengalihkan memorinya pada sebab utama ia datang jauh-jauh dari Itali. "Dua hari lalu, kami menemukan laboratorium Vongola Settimo. Tidak banyak yang kami temukan di sana, tapi ada satu benda yang menarik perhatianku." Dino mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna silver dari saku celananya. Di kotak itu terukir emblem Vongola. Reborn mengambilnya dan memutar-mutar kotak itu di kedua tangannya. Mengamati.

"Hmmm… menarik… sepertinya ini sebuah _box_" gumam reborn, "Bisakah kau membukanya dengan Sky Ringmu, Dino?"

"Tidak. Karena ada emblem Vongola di sana kupikir kalian akan lebih tahu. Bagaimana kalau kau membukanya Tsuna?" tanya Dino sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya yang biasanya menawan tampak mengerikan kali ini.

"EeeH…aku?"

"Cobalah dame-Tsuna!" Reborn menyerahkan kotak itu pada Tsuna. Si rambut coklat itu pun berusaha membukanya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat membuka _Sky box-_nya yang berisi Natsu.

_siiiiiiiiiiing~…_

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Reborn menghela nafas. "Ini aneh. Aku belum pernah melihat box yang seperti ini. Tapi jika ini ada di laboratorium Vongola Settimo, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik box ini. Bagaimanapun juga Vongola Settimo adalah orang yang jenius. Meski _flame_-nya yang paling lemah, dia bisa menciptakan _dying will gun _yang pertama. Bukan hal yang aneh jika ia berhasil mengembangkan _box_ seperti ini."

"Bisa saja itu sebuah karya gagal." celetuk Tsuna.

Reborn langsung melirik tajam ke arah Tsuna. "_Jaa_. Sudah diputuskan. Tsuna, tugasmu adalah menjaga nama baik Vongola Settimo dengan membuktikan bahwa box ini bukan karya gagal." kata Reborn tenang, namun licik.

"Eeeeh! Tunggu Reborn! Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Untuk menjaga nama baik Vongola Settimo. Jika perlu cari tahu kenapa dia membuat box itu. Kau juga Dino"

"Uhk?! Aku bahkan bukan Vongola Famiglia! Kenapa aku juga?" Dino tidak serius mengatakannya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia akan selalu siap sedia membantu adik seperguruannya.

"Karena kau yang menemukan box itu dan membawanya kemari sehingga mengancam nama baik Vongola Settimo! Saa! Lakukanlah!" Reborn kembali meledak. Meninggalkan dua saudara seperguruan itu terbatuk-batuk di kamar Tsuna.

**-To be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4: Jadikan Aku Muridmu!

**Jadikan Aku Muridmu!**

**.**

**.**

"Si Haneuma tidak macam-macam padamu kan?" tanyanya seraya membuka pintu apartemennya yang terkunci. Hujan deras membasahi tubuh mereka. Payung yang mereka pakai tak kuasa melindungi tubuh mereka dari ganasnya terpaan air.

"Hn" Yuuya menggeleng. Ia memeluk erat tas ungunya seakan-akan tas itu akan menghilang jika tidak ia pegang. Pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan medium size. Tidak terlalu kecil, tidak terlalu besar. "_Ini benar-benar sesuai dengan Namimori anthem. 'Dai naku shou naku, name ga ii' (not big nor small, Nami (medium) is the best)." _Yuuya menyunggingkan seberkas senyum menyadari fakta itu. Kyouya memang orang yang sederhana, sekaligus rumit.

Dia memandangi ruangan itu berkeliling. Perabotan di dalamnya tampak tertata rapi. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di samping jendela. Kyouya yang baru saja masuk ke kamar segera keluar lagi dan melempar handuk ke arah Yuuya. Handuk itu mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya. Yuuya meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi dipangkunya dan menarik turun handuk itu dari kepalanya.

"Mandilah duluan! Setelah itu gantian."

"Baiklaah~…" Yuuya beranjak dari sofa nyaman itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian dari dalam tasnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak ketika ingatan tentang peristiwa tadi siang kembali menyerangnya. Ia meremas pakaiannya, mengalihkan sedikit emosinya ke dalam genggaman tangannya dan segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Titik air yang keluar dari mulut shower itu begitu dingin, menghujani kulit Yuuya seperti jarum. Ia memutar penghangatnya dan guyuran jarum dingin itu merlahan menghilang, digantikan oleh guyuran air hangat yang lembut. Ia membersihkan dirinya. Berharap pikirannya juga dibersihkan dengan guyuran air itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya. Mulai dari hal tentang Vongola yang diceritakan oleh Tsuna padanya, rival Kyouya si Rokudou Mukuro, si mesum Dino, hingga masalah pribadinya dengan Kyouya. Ia menghela nafas. Lelah. Perutnya lapar. Hanya onigiri yang ia makan tadi pagi yang mengganjal perutnya.

Ia segera mengakhiri aksi bersih dirinya. Setelah memakai pakaiannya ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Bau harum masakan segera tercium ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Kyouya berdiri di depan kompor. Dia mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dalam panci kemudian menoleh ke arah Yuuya sambil mematikan kompor. Uap air mengepul-ngepul keluar dari panci itu.

"Aku sudah menghangatkan makan malam kita. Makanlah" Ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Yuuya mengintip ke dalam panci. Ia melihat potongan-potongan jamur dan daging ayam berenang-renang di kuah kekuningan yang agak kental, tapi masih terbilang encer.

_~KruuuuukK~_

Perutnya berbunyi nyaring tanpa persetujuannya. Ia menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Berharap Kyouya tidak mendengarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyouya akan melongok keluar dan mengejeknya. Gemericik shower sudah terdengar dari bilik kecil itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil mangkuk dari rak kecil di sampingnya. Menyendok isi panci dan membawanya ke meja makan. Ia memakannya perlahan. Panas. Tapi enak. Dulu Kyouya sering membuatkan masakan seperti ini untuknya. Ia rindu saat-saat itu. Ia menahan air matanya supaya tidak menetes dan kembali mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan dengan sup hangat buatan sang kakak.

Kyouya keluar dari kamar mandi, selembar handuk menutupi pinggangnya hingga ke paha. Pakaian kotor tersampir di lengan kanannya. Ia berjalan menuju mesin cuci dan memasukkan pakaiannya serta pakaian Yuuya yang basah ke dalamnya. Ia mencucinya. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan _ki-nagashi_ hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke arah meja makan, mencari Yuuya. Sosoknya ia temukan sedang tertidur pulas dengan bersandar pada meja dengan posisi telungkup. Tangannya yang disilangkan di atas meja dijadikannya alas untuk kepalanya.

Kyouya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuuya dan menangkupkan tangan kanannya di mulutnya. "_Manisnya…" _Ia berusaha menahan senyumnya. Semburat merah mulai bersemu di pipinya. _Sister complex_ yang ia idap mulai kambuh lagi. Ia mengamati sosok gadis berambut hitam itu sejenak. Punggung gadis itu naik turun teratur seiring dengan alunan nafasnya.

Kyouya menghela nafas. Ia mengelus rambut halus Yuuya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kalau kau tidur di sini kau nanti bisa masuk angin…" katanya pelan. Bukan untuk didengar. Tapi untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengecup pelipis adiknya itu dengan lembut dan mulai mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, menggendongnya dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia menyelimuti gadis itu. Melindunginya dari serangan hawa dingin, lalu mengecup pelan keningnya yang hangat.

"Selamat tidur Yuuya"

**-xXx-**

"_Miidori tanabiku namimori no~  
Daai naku shou naku, name de ii~"_

Terdengar penyanyi sopran, bukan, suara Hibird yang menyanyikan lagu mars Namimori. Suara itu begitu dekat dengan telinganya dan memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Uhm… dimana aku?" ia memandang berkeliling. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak familier. Burung kuning kecil milik Kyouya terbang dan bertengger di puncak kepalanya. Ia pun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu dengan mata yang masih separuh terpejam. Ia menguap lebar dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mengusir Hibird yang tadinya bertengger di sana. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di sekeliling meja makan bundar berdiameter 100cm itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas meja dengan posisi telungkup. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan dingin dan basah menyentuh tengkuknya. Ia pun terlonjak kaget dan memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, hanya untuk mendapati Kyouya berdiri di belakangnya dengan celemek hitam yang menutupi seragam Namimorinya. Kedua tangannya yang basah masih terbuka. Posisinya belum berubah banyak sejak ia memegang tengkuk Yuuya dengan kedua tangan jahilnya itu. Senyum jahil terkembang di wajahnya. Yuuya menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di meja. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kyouya meletakkan dua buah piring berisi sarapan mereka pagi itu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang Yuuya. Tanpa dikomando, mereka mulai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Nee… Kyouya…"

"Hn?"

"Rokudo Mukuro itu… siapa?" Yuuya bertanya pelan. Gerakan Kyouya terhenti. Ia menatap tajam ke arah gadis di seberang meja. "Kudengar kau pernah kalah darinya..." Kyouya berdiri sambil menggebrakkan tangan di atas meja. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa antinya Hibari Kyouya pada Rokudou Mukuro.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu lagi di hadapanku!" mata Yuuya melebar melihat reaksi kakaknya yang segera berjalan ke dapur, entah melakukan apa.

"_Hmmm… reaksi yang menarik. Sepertinya Rokudou Mukuro ini orang yang benar-benar hebat. Aku harus menemukannya hari ini." _seberkas senyum, senyum licik, menghiasi wajahnya. Dia harus mencari tahu keberadaan orang bernama Mukuro ini. Kemudia ia teringat teman barunya, Tsuna. Senyumnya pun melebar.

**-xXx-**

Sekolah telah usai. Setelah memaksa Tsuna untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Mukuro, dia berjalan menuju kediaman Mukuro. Peta yang digambarkan oleh Tsuna cukup jelas untuk dimengerti. Mendung masih menggantung di langit dan udara di luar cukup dingin. Dia mempererat jas sekolahnya dan terus berjalan.

Tempat itu terlihat seperti lokasi _shooting_ film horror, dengan gambar hitam putih. Langit mendung membuat tempat itu kehilangan warna. Di sana sangat sepi. Ia melangkah perlahan dengan hati-hati. Ia membayangkan seperti apakah Rokudou Mukuro itu? Mungkin ia adalah seorang pria besar seperti Kusakabe dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar sehingga ia bisa membuat Kyouya dendam padanya. Dia dengar, Rokudou Mukuro pernah mengalahkan Kyouya dalam sebuah pertarungan. Itu artinya Rokudo Mukuro cukup kuat. Dia hampir sampai di bangunan terbesar ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara auman. Yuuya mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya, memasang kuda-kuda.

Dua orang laki-laki dengan seragam berwarna hijau menampakkan diri dari dalam gedung itu. Menuruni beberapa anak tangga hingga akhirnya sampai di permukaan tanah yang berhias lumut dan rumput liar. Salah satu dari mereka berambut pirang, dengan aura seperti hewan. Yang satunya lagi mengenakan kacamata dan topi aneh, dengan barcode di pipi kirinya. Ia memiliki aura yang suram. "_Mereka pasti anak buah Mukuro yang diceritakan oleh si Bakadera. Kata si Bakadera, mereka cukup tangguh. Tidak, aku ke sini bukan untuk mereka. Aku di sini untuk Mukuro" _

Yuuya menurunkan tonfanya dan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rokudou Mukuro."

"Siapa kau? Kenapa mencari Mukuro-sama?" tanya si pria berkacamata.

"Pulang sajalah kau, byon!" usir si pirang.

"Byon?" Yuuya agak terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka pria dengan wajah sangar ini bakal menambahkan kata-kata yang menggelikan seperti 'byon' di belakang kalimatnya.

"_Mungkin Rokudou Mukuro tidak semenakutkan apa yang diceritakan Tsuna. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa membuat Kyouya sampai seperti itu?" _batin Yuuya

"Jaa… katakan saja dimana Rokudou Mukuro. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan" kata Yuuya tenang. Namun, dibalik ketenangannya ia mempererat genggamannya pada tonfa yang dipegangnya. Bersiap menyerang seandainya diperlukan.

"Kufufufufu…" suara tawa yang khas itu terdengar dari belakang Ken dan Chikusa. Sesosok pria berambut model nanas berwarna biru muncul. "Rasanya wajahmu tidak asing… Apa kita pernah bertemu nona?"

Yuuya mengerutkan alisnya. Trio aneh yang berdiri di hadapannya membuatnya merasa berada di alam lain. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rokudou Mukuro." ia memandang lurus ke mata dwiwarna pria nanas biru di hadapannya, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan pria itu.

"Aku Rokudou Mukuro." Dia pun turut menuruni anak tangga itu dan berjalan mendekati Yuuya. Tangannya mendekam hangat di dalam saku celana hijau Kokuyou yang ia kenakan. Kedua tonfa di tangan gadis itu menarik perhatiannya. "Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal." Mukuro menghentikan langkahnya satu meter di hadapa Yuuya. Ia membungkukkan badannya, menyejajarkan tinggi kepala mereka dan mengamati gadis itu. Yuuya mundur selangkah. Mengantisipasi apa yang akan Mukuro lakukan selanjutnya.

"Oya, oya…" ia kembali menegakkan badannya. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Kyouya! Seperti _female version_ Kyouya… dan lebih muda." Yuuya merinding mendengar pernyataan itu. Suara ramah Mukuro terdengar seperti suara host yang sering ia lihat di film-film picisan yang ditayangkan di televisi. Mukuro meletakkan jarinya di bibirnya, mengamati Yuuya lebih lanjut. "Saa… kenapa kau mencariku?"

Yuuya jadi tersadar tujuan utamanya datang mencari rival Kyouya. Orang yang pernah mengalahkan Hibari Kyouya.

"A…ano…" Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat sebelum meneruskan kembali kata-katanya.

"Rokudou Mukuro! Jadikan aku muridmu!"

**-To be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 5: Ke Masa Depan

**Ke Masa Depan**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi muridku?" tanya Mukuro pelan.

"Karena aku ingin menggigitnya sampai mati!"

Mereka berjalan dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, lebih tepatnya sebuah aula. Aula yang sudah rusak. Lantai kayunya sudah berlubang di sana-sini. Tirai lebar yang ada di ujung aula sudah terkoyak. Ada sebuah sofa besar di tengah ruangan. Banyak bantal bertebaran diatasnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dan kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Hibari Kyouya. Kata Reborn kau adalah rivalnya. Juga… Tsuna bilang kau pernah mengalahkannya sebelumnya."

Mukuro duduk di sofa itu, menempatkan dirinya di antara tumpukan bantal. Ken dan Chikusa tidak mengikuti mereka. Mukuro yang memerintahkan. "Oya, oya. Mengalahkan Kyouya yang sekarang tidak akan semudah mengalahkannya yang dulu. Setidaknya, Kyouya yang dulu punya _Sakura-kura disease _yang membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan bertarung jika ia melihat kelopak sakura, dan… saat itu dia masih belum bisa menggunakan flame. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah diobati dan menguasai flamenya sendiri. Jadi, mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

Yuuya berpikir. Jika rivalnya berkata demikian, lalu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tapi, tidak ada cara lain. Dia tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya. Lagipula dia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Pada siapa lagi dia akan bertanya? "Tak apa. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengajariku bangaimana mengalahkannya, atau... setidaknya... membuat dia mau melawanku."

Mata dwiwarna Mukuro melebar. Dia agak terkejut. Mata gadis itu mantap, penuh keyakinan. Mukuro tertawa kecil, "Kufufufufufufu…. Jika kau memang ingin membuatnya sebal dan mau bertarung melawanmu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu."

"Benarkah?" mata dan senyumnya melebar, memancarkan kebahagiaan yang berkelip-kelip. Dia tersenyum cerah, polos, sangat jujur. Mukuro membayangkan jika dia adalah Kyouya. Pasti akan sangat menarik melihat rivalnya memasang ekspresi yang sangat manis seperti itu.

Mukuro menganggung sekilas, "Tapi… karena kau sudah tahu namaku, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan namamu nona?"

"Yuuya"

"Oya, oya… Mungkin nama itu cocok untukmu… mirip sekali dengan Kyouya. Lalu, kenapa kau sangat ingin menggigitnya sampai mati?

"Karena di rivalku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menggigitnya sampai mati"

"Apa dia benar-benar hanya… rivalmu?"

"Umh…" Yuuya memutus tatapannya ke arah mata dwiwarna Mukuro. Dia melihat ke arah lain, menghindari mata yang penuh selidik itu. "Dia kakakku"

"_Oya, oya… jadi karena itu dia mirip sekali dengan Kyouya. Aku tak mengira Kyouya mempunyai adik semanis ini. Kufufufufufufufufu…" _Mukuro kembali tersenyum. Mencurigakan. Bulu kuduk Yuuya berdiri, dia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Mukuro. Dia menghela nafas dan berusaha mengabaikan senyum mencurigakan Mukuro yang ia anggap sebagai senyum orang mesum.

**-xXx-**

"Letakkan kedua tanganmu di dahi. Arahkan semua jarimu ke depan. Jangan gerakkan kakimu. Ayunkan saja pinggulmu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti ini" bocah dengan apel raksasa di kepalanya melakukan sebuah pose aneh sambil ngayunkan pantatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yuuya mengikuti gerakannya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh. "Lalu ucapkan mantra ini bersamaku. Onbura kokko~ Donbura kokko~ roh jahat pergilah"

"Onbura kokko~ Donbura kokko~ roh jahat pergilah"

Jika Mukuro tidak bilang mantra ini akan memberikan kekuatan baru untuk mengalahkan Kyouya, dia tidak akan melakukannya sampai mati. Ini adalah pose yang sangat bodoh. Bahkan si mesum Mukuro sepertinya tidak mau melakukannya. Dia malah menyuruh bocah apel bodoh ini untuk melakukannya. Pipi Yuuya memerah karena merasa malu dan terhina. Ditambah lagi, selain melakukan pose ini, ilusi nekomimi yang dipakaikan Mukuro padanya membuatnya jadi lebih buruk. Dia sebal _to the extreme_, meminjam istilah Sasagawa Ryouhei.

***15 menit lalu***

"Pertama-tama, aku harus memastikan kau bisa mengeluarkan flame"

"Flame?"

"Itu adalah sesuatu seperti tekadmu yang tervisualisasi. Sesuatu seperti ini." Dia mengarakhan jari telunjuknya ke arah mata merahnya yang sedikir terbakar dalam api berwarna indigo. Yuuya takjub melihatnya. Matanya melebar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Api indigo itu membara dengan indahnya di mata merah Mukuro. Dia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Apa itu tidak panas?"

"Sebenarnya… sama sekali tidak. Tapi, kau bisa membuatnya panas, seperti flame Tsunayoshi"

"Eh? Si _dame-_Tsuna juga bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Mukuro mengangguk. "Semua guardian Vongola bisa melakukannya. Termasuk Kyouya."

"Dia… tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini…"

"Mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam hal mafia ini, atau dia cuma tidak peduli dengan seluruh hal tentang mafia. Entahlah. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu kan kakakmu."

"Kalau begitu Mukuro-san! Ajari aku bagaimana cara menggunakan flame sepertimu!"

"Oya, oya. Mungkin akan menjadi agak sulit. Tapi, mengingat kau adalah adiknya, mungkin cara itu akan berhasil."Mukuro memandang ke atas membayangkan sebuah imajinasi galau di dalam kepalanya.

"Cara apa?

"Kufufufu… ah tidak… Ini cuma sesuatu yang dipikirkan diriku di masa depan ketika melihat kakakmu mengeluarkan flamenya."

Yuuya tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang ini. Lagipula apa maksudnya 'diriku di masa depan'? Dia tidak mau terlibat dalam hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. "Ajari saja bagaimana cara menggunakannya."

"Tapi ingatlah, aku tidak menjamin cara ini akan bekerja secara efektif dan efisien. Tapi akan kucoba" dia berhenti sejenak sebelum berteriak, "Flan!"

Kemudian, sebuah apel, apel raksasa, muncul dari area gelap di balik tirai yang terkoyak. Apel itu memiliki wajah! Bukan, itu bukan apel raksasa. Itu adalah seorang anak dengan apel raksasa di atas kepalanya. "_Tempat ini dipenuhi orang aneh… Memangnya ini sirkus ya?" _gumam Yuuya dalam kepalanya. Alisnya mengerut.

"Ah! Shisou, apa kau memungut seekor kuroneko?"

"Kuroneko apa?" Mukuro mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Itu! Yang berdiri di depanmu!" si bocah apel menunjuk ke arah Yuuya. Dia terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kuroneko?!" Yuuya berteriak dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Flan dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Ahh… kuronekonya marah. Tolong aku shisou!" kata si bocah apel tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Dia berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa yang diduduki Mukuro. Meski dia berhasil menyembunyikan badannya, tapi tetap saja apel raksasa di kepalanya terlihat menonjol. Pilihan tempat yang buruk untuk bersembunyi.

Mukuro kembali tersenyum. Senyum licik. Sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepalanya. Di saat seperti ini Flan benar-benar jenius. Meski dulu bocah apel itu pernah mengatainya peri nanas, dia cukup puas pada kemampuan Flan memberi julukan pada orang baru saat ini. "Baiklah Yuuya, jika kau benar-benar ingin menguasai kemampuan ini, aku harus memantraimu sehingga kau akan terlihat seperti kuroneko, seperti kata Flan." Yuuya terhenyak. "Tenang. Mantra itu hanya berlaku ketika kau berlatih di sini, hingga kau bisa menggunakan flame"

"Kenapa aku harus jadi kuroneko?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja itu untuk membangkitkan flame-mu. Lihat, muridku ini, dia memakai apel di kepalanya karena flame-nya berhubungan erat dengan apel. Seperti yang dikatakannya, flame-mu berhubungan erat dengan spirit kuroneko, maka dari itu, aku harus menggunakan ilusiku untuk mempercepat proses bangkitnya flame-mu." Mukuro mengada-ada teori mengenai flame untuk tujuannya yang tidak mulia. Ketidaktahuan Yuuya soal flame dan sebagainya membuat Yuuya tak bisa membantah.

Yuuya mempertimbangkan ide memalukan itu. Pasti akan sangat memalukan. Tapi, jika dia tidak melakukannya, tak aka nada flame untuknya. Tak akan ada kemampuan tambahan untuk mengalahkan rivalnya.

"Baiklah"

Mukuro menyeringai dan tiba-tiba kabut tebal menyelimuti tubuh Yuuya. Tak lama kemudian, kabut itu menipis dan menghilang, meninggalkan Yuuya dengan nekomimi hitam di kepalanya dan ekor hitam menyembul keluar dari bawah roknya. Pipinya memerah, begitu tahu bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Ini jelas-jelas pelecehan. Jika dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan Mukuro, dia pasti sudah menggigitnya sampai mati.

"Flan, ajari dia tarian pengusir setanmu! Yang kau tunjukkan ketika kau bertemu denganku untuk pertama kalinya."

"Oke…"

Dan itulah kenapa dia mengikuti tarian Flan yang bodoh, bukan, idiot dan memalukan. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dia tidak punya sedikitpun rasa malu menari-nari dengan kepala apelnya yang bodoh. Dan terlebih lagi tariannya… Ya Tuhan! Tarian itu sama sekali tidak memiliki nilai seni. Oh salah, tarian itu memiliki satu nilai seni. Seni kebodohan. Setidaknya Yuuya beranggapan demikian.

Tubuh Mukuro bergetar. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa, melihat si apel dan kuroneko melakukan tarian bodoh yang dulu sempat membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Dalam imaginasi _slow motion _liar Mukuro, Kyouya lah yang menari-nari di sana. Dia mengenakan rok dan nekomimi terkutuk itu. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut memantul-mantul dengan elegan, seperti iklan shampoo. Rok Namimori hitamnya berayun-ayun dengan cantik, seperti iklan pelembut pakaian. Ekor hitamnya yang elegan dan lembut bergerak-gerak dengan manis menggoda, seperti tayangan di Animal Planet. Kulit pucatnya yang lembut, seperti iklan lotion. Ditambah lagi pipinya yang bersemu merah… Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Mukuro harapkan untuk dilihat. Namun sekarang, dia melihatnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tubuhnya masih bergetar-getar menahan tawa.

**-xXx-**

Pintu itu terbuka. Gadis dalam seragam Namimori itu melangkah ke dalam ruangan apartemen yang sunyi itu. Ruangan itu gelap. Mungkin kakaknya sudah tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Dia menggerakan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara sedikit pun, seperti pencuri. Dia tahu Kyouya bisa terbangun hanya dengan mendengar suara daun gugur.

_*klik*_

Lampu ruangan itu menyala. Ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap gulit tiba-tiba menjadi terang-benderang. Cahaya itu membutakan matanya selama beberapa detik. Yuuya menutup kelopak matanya secara reflex dan membukanya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang yang membutakan matanya. Dia melihat Kyouya. Dia berdiri di samping tombol lampu. Tangannya tersilang dan dahinya berkerut.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau keluar tanpa izin dariku dan pulang terlambat. Aku butuh penjelasan yang baik." Yuuya menghela nafas. Dia melihat ke arah kakinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku cuma…belajar. Ya, belajar." Dia berbicara tanpa menatap mata kakaknya.

"Belajar apa?" dia mengangkat alisnya. Nadanya tajam. Menusuk ketenangan Yuuya.

"Cuma ini dan itu. Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa tentangnya." Yuuya berjalan melewatinya. Kyouya memutar matanya dengan jengkel. Dia ingin menggigit gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu sampai mati, tapi tidak bisa. Sister complex sialan itu membuatnya tak sanggup melakukannya. Ia menarik lengan Yuuya.

"Jangan bilang kau baru pulang dari tempat ilusionis sialan itu?"

"Siapa ilusionis sialan yang kau maksud?"

"Mukuro!"

"Aku tidak dari sana!"

"Tapi dari badanmu tercium bau apak Kokuyou campur nanas!"

"Kokuyou memang apak tapi tidak berbau nanas!"

"Darimana kau tahu Kokuyou tidak beraroma nanas?"

"Aku..."

"Kau baru dari sana kan?"

"A..."

"Jangan bohong!" Kyouya mulai membentak.

Yuuya tersentak mendengar bentakan Kyouya. Dia tahu kakaknya marah sekali saat itu. Meski dia tahu dia yang salah, tapi dia tidak suka mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ia takut, marah, sedih, sehingga ia meluapkan emosinya dalam sekali teriakan.

"KYOUYA BODOH!"

Yuuya segera melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Kyouya dan lari keluar dari tempat itu.

"Yuuya!"

Kyouya ingin mengejarnya, tapi ia berpikir bahwa sesekali adiknya itu harus dibiarkan mandiri. Ketika ia sudah menyadari kesalahannya, dia pasti kembali lagi, pikirnya.

**-xXx-**

Yuuya berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dia ingin pergi ke Kokuyou, tapi Kokuyou terlalu jauh dan dia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah si mesum Mukuro dan si bodoh Flan lagi hari ini. Dia terus berjalan. Perutnya keroncongan. Orang-orang Kokuyou itu terlalu miskin untuk memberinya makan, meski salah satu dari mereka mengenakan 'apel' yang sangat besar di kepalanya. Diapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dimakan di sana. Malam itu jauh lebih dingin daripada siang tadi. Giginya bergemeletuk. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuhnya, mencoba menghangatkan diri.

"Yuuya-chan" suara yang familier datang dari kegelapan malam. Sebuah bayangan hitam berlari ke arahnya. Dia berhenti. Lampu jalan menerangi sosok gelap itu. Tsuna dan Reborn muncul. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Dan… kenapa kau masih memakai seragammu?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya sembari menghadiahi Tsuna sebuah death glare, sangat mirip dengan Hibari Kyouya, dan itu membuat Tsuna merinding.

"Kau lari dari apartemen Hibari ya?" Reborn menebak-nebak? mengapa dia ada di sini.

"Hn"

"Heeeee? Lari? Tapi… kenapa?"

"Karena dia IDIOT."

"Mungkin itu karena kau pergi ke Kokuyou dan menemui Mukuro diam-diam tanpa izinnya." Reborn berbicara dengan tenang. Dia duduk dengan nyaman di pundak kanan Tsuna. Dahi Yuuya berkerut. Dia meberikan death glarenya pada si bayi. Tapi sepertinya death glare itu tidak mempan terhadapnya.

"Eeh? Mukuro? Apa kau serius? Jadi karena itu kau menanyakan lokasi Kokuyou padaku?"

"Terus kenapa?" dia berkata dengan ketus. "Bukan urusanmu. Minggirlah Tsuna!" dia berjalan melewatinya. Meninggalkan mereka di belakang. Tanpa kata.

"Aku tidak menyangka Yuuya sampai kabur dari apartemen Hibari-san… Kupikir Hibari-san sangat menyayanginya." Tsuna bergumam pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Reborn. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya meunuju rumah tercintanya.

"Malam ini dia akan tidur dimana ya? Sepertinya di kota ini hanya Hibari yang ia kenal" Reborn memancing Tsuna. Dan Tsuna pun terpancing hati nuraninya untuk menolong anak kucing(?) itu.

Tsuna berbalik dan mengejarnya. Dia pasti belum pergi jauh. Benar, Tsuna sudah dapat melihat sosoknya lagi. Kedua tangannya masih melingkari tubuhnya. Sedikit gemetaran. Mungkin dia termasuk tipe orang yang tidak tahan dingin.

"Yuuya-san!" panggilnya. Gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Apa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Tsuna bisa mendengar suaranya gemetar. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar lemah. Tapi giginya yang gemeletuk tak bisa membohongi Tsuna. Cuacanya menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau punya tempat tujuan? Tempat untuk tidur malam ini?" tanya Tsuna khawatir. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat. Menatap kearahnya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Tsuna!" dia mulai melangkah lagi. Suasana hatinya masih buruk. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berjatuhan dari langit menarik perhatiannya. Butiran-butiran putih, kecil nan lembut berjatuhan ke atas bumi. Salju mulai turun. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke langit gelap yang mulai menghujani Bumi dengan kristal-kristal es yang indah. Entah bagaimana, moodnya membaik.

"Kau bisa pergi ke rumahku… jika kau tak keberatan…" ujar Tsuna. Reborn menyeringai.

"Hmm…ide yang bagus. Mama pasti akan senang" kata Reborn sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Yuuya berpikir sejenak. Dia tak akan rugi kalau pergi ke rumah Tsuna. Dia akan mendapatkan tempat berlindung malam ini. Perutnya sudah menangis kelaparan. Jika dia pergi ke rumah Tsuna, mungkin dia akan memperoleh makanan…gratis.

"Apa di sana ada makanan? Aku lapar" dia bertanya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Perubahan moodnya yang tiba-biba membuat Tsuna sedikit terkejut dan tertawa cemas.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Mama akan senang jika kau datang ke rumah Tsuna" ujar Reborn tanpa persetujuan Tsuna. Tapi, Tsuna terlalu khawatir pada gadis itu untuk menolak ujaran Reborn. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang gadis, meskipun dia seorang Hibari.

"Kalau kau memaksa…aku akan menerima tawaranmu." dia tersenyum dan berbalik,"Ayo segera antar aku ke rumahmu Tsuna! Di sini dingin sekali."

Tsuna yakin sekali jika dia masih sadar dan tahu apa yang ia lihat. Matanya tidak mungkin menipunya. Tapi fakta itu membuatnya terkejut. Itu bukan seringai dengan aura membunuh. Itu hanyalah senyum biasa. Senyum tanpa dosa. Senyum yang sukses membuat wajah Tsuna bersemu merah.

**-xXx-**

Salju berjatuhan di luar jendela. Kyouya berada di kamarnya. Dia agak khawatir mengingat adik perempuannya itu sering tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus jika salju turun. Dia tidak tahan berada di musim dingin. Tapi… dia itu terlalu menyebalkan . Dia akan terus lepas kendali lagi jika Kyouya tidak menghukumnya… Tapi, lagi… salju di luar sana membuatnya khawatir. Dimana dia akan tidur? Apakah dia sudah makan? Apakah dia kedinginan diluar? Bagaimana jika dia mati kedinginan, seperti si gadis penjual korek api yang terkenal gara-gara mati di musim dingin.

Imaginasi tentang Yuuya datang tiba-tiba. Dia meringkuk di sudut sebuah gang kecil. _Background music _yang mellow terdengar mendayu-dayu. Salju menumpuk di atas tubuh mungilnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kyouya mengguncang tubuhnya, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang nampak. Dia telah mati. _Background music _yang mendayu-dayu itu mencapai klimaksnya. Dia terpuruk. Imajinasinya berakhir di situ.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mengusir imajinasi bodohnya. Tidak. Imajinasi bodoh itu tidak akan terjadi. Yuuya adalah gadis yang kuat. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang Hibari dan semua Hibari adalah orang yang kuat. Mereka adalah karnivora, bukan herbivora. Dia akan selamat dari cuaca yang membeku layaknya seorang karnivora yang selamat dalam situasi apapun.

Hibird dan Roll mendekati masternya yang sedang cemas. Kyouya tersenyum ketika kedua hewan kecil itu mendarat di pangkuannya. "Hai hewan kecil…"

Hibird merespon dengan memanggil-manggil nama tuannya dengan suara sopran sedangkan rool mencicit dengan wajah bahagia. Keduanya ingin menghibur tuannya yang sedang dilanda kegalauan itu. "Ya… Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan kembali besok."

**-xXx-**

"Aaah! Teman Tsuna?"

"I…Iya. Saya Hibari Yuuya." jawabnya dengan gugup. Dia tidak cukup familier dengan keramahan Nana. Nana menyuruhnya untuk makan malam meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam. Masakannya enak dan membuat tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menggigil kedinginan menghangat. Warna merah akibat dingin di hidungnya pun menghilang. Di rumah Sawada itu, ia bertemu dengan Bianchi, I-Pin, dan Lambo. Nana menyuruhnya untuk tidur bersama dengan Bianchi dan I-Pin. Dia pun menginap di sana malam itu.

Sebuah piyama berwarna pink ia kenakan. Itu piyama Nana ketika masih muda dulu. Sangat cocok dengan tubuh mungil Yuuya. Kainnya halus dan lembut, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia melalui malam itu dengan tenang. Ia bersyukur tidak harus tidur di kolong jembatan seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

**-xXx-**

"Waaaaahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!"

Suara tawa gaduh di luar kamar membuatnya terbangun. Bianchi dan I-Pin tidak ada di sebelahnya. Ia mengucek matanya, membuka pintu, kemudian berjalan keluar.

"ga…ma...n..." Lambo mulai menangis. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bazooka besar dan mulai menembakkannya tanpa arah. Yuuya melihatnya dan berusaha menghentikan perbuatan luar biasa si sapi kecil. Tapi malah dia yang tertembak 10-year bazooka itu.

Asap tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya, menghilangi pandangan matanya. Ketika asap itu menghilang, ia tersadar. Ini sudah bukan lagi kediaman Sawada. Dia tidak berada disana.

"Yuuya! Bawa ini! Pergilah duluan! Aku akan menyusulmu!" seorang pria yang memunggunginya berteriak. Pria yang ada di hadapannya itu melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Ia menangkap sebuah benda kecil yang berkilauan. Sebuah cincin hitam metalik. Yuuya masih bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Ia belum beranjak dari tempat dimana ia berdiri. Pria itu kembali berteriak, "Cepat Lari!"

Pria berambut coklat itu menahan beberapa orang bertampang sangar di hadapannya dengan flame berawarna oranye yang berkobar di tangannya. Yuuya berlari di dalam koridor panjang rumah bergaya Jepang klasik itu. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia berada dalam bahaya. Sang pria berambut coklat menoleh, memastikan apakah gadis di balik punggungnya sudah menyelamatkan diri. Matanya terbelalak. Gadis yang seharusnya ia lihat, Yuuya dari masa 10 tahun yang akan datang tidak ada disana. Itu adalah sosok Yuuya dari masa lalu.

"Gawat!" ia bermaksud berbalik dan mengejar gadis itu, namun pria-pria lain yang menyerangmembuat pengejarannya terhambat. "_Kumohon jangan kembali dulu ke masa lalu… Kau tidak boleh membawa benda itu ke masa itu…" _batinnya.

_**-to be continued-**_


	6. Chapter 6: Kotak dan Cincin

**Kotak dan Cincin**

**.**

**.**

Yuuya berlari menjauhi pusat kegaduhan itu. Koridor-koridor temaram yang berkelok-kelok dalam rumah besar itu ia jelajahi. Ia menoleh ke balakang beberapa kali. Tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Pria itu tadi pasti menghadang semua pengejarnya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengamati benda yang digenggamnya sejak tadi.

"Di sana kau rupanya nona manis…" Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam bersuspender muncul dari belokan lorong itu. Rambutnya yang hitam kelimis dengan sedikit gelombang menjulur hingga ke bahunya. Janggutnya cukup berantakan, tanpa ada kumis di bawah hidungnya. Pria itu tersenyum. Mencurigakan. Seperti senyum Mukuro. Yuuya mundur selangkah dan memasang kuda-kuda. Sayang ia tidak membawa tonfa kesayangannya bersamanya.

Pria itu mendekat dan menjulurkan tangannya. Ketika jarak antara tangan itu dan kepala Yuuya hanya tinggal sepuluh sentimeter, tubuh Yuuya meletup. Mengeluarkan asap tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia kembali ke masa lalu bersama dengan benda misterius itu di tangannya.

**-xXx-**

"Jadi tempat aneh itu masa depan?"

Yuuya, Tsuna, dan Dino duduk di sekeliling meja kecil di kamar Tsuna. Reborn duduk di atasnya. Benda misterius yang ternyata adalah cincin dari masa depan itu tergletak di hadapan sang hitman legendaris.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu di sana?" tanya Tsuna cemas. Yuuya terdiam menunduk. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan yang ia lihat tadi.

"Sepertinya begitu… Sepertinya aku dan pria itu sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pria itu menyuruhku lari membawa cincin ini, jadi kubawa saja…"

"Pria itu?" Dino bertanya mencari kejelasan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia punya rambut aneh berdiri seperti kau Tsuna"

"Mungkin itu memang Tsuna di masa depan..." sahut Reborn berspekulasi. Mata lebarnya beralih ke cincin yang tergeletak di hadapannya. "Tsuna, keluarkan box Settimo!"

Tsuna mata Tsuna berputar ke atas, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sementara tangannya merogoh-rogoh saku celananya. "Ah ini dia" si Decimo mengeluarkan box silver yang dibawa oleh Dino dua hari yang lalu.

Reborn mengambil cincin yang tergeletak di depannya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Tsuna, "Coba bukalah dengan cincin ini!" perintah sang bayi. Tsuna mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Reborn dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya memegang box itu. Flame berwarna oranye menari-nari di sekeliling cincin itu. Ia berusaha membuka box silver ditangannya, bukannya terbuka, api itu malah padam.

"Eh?" Tsuna heran. Ia tidak bermaksud memadamkan flamenya. Flame itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Ia mencoba lagi, yang lainnya masih mengamati. Namun hasil percobaannya yang kedua dan yang ketiga masih sama. Gagal.

"Aneh… flame-ku padam dengan sendirinya…" keluhnya.

"Biar kucoba" Yuuya menyahut. Sejak tadi ia tidak sabar untuk mempraktekkan jurus baru yang ia pelajari dari Mukuro. Ia menyamber box dan ring itu dari tangan Tsuna, kemudian memasang ring itu di jari telunjuknya.

"Eh, kau bisa menggunakan flame juga?" tanya Dino tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" ring di jari Yuuya mengeluarkan flame berwarna indigo, dia melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Tsuna terhadap box itu. Tetapi flame-nya juga menghilang.

"Aaaah! Apa-apaan ini?! Padahal aku yakin aku bisa membukanya. Akan kucoba dengan flame lain." cincin itu kembali mengeluarkan flame. Kali ini berwarna ungu. Tsuna, Dino, dan Reborn terkesiap. Mereka tidak menyangka Yuuya bisa menggunakan dua jenis flame. Namun dengan cloud flame pun box itu tidak terbuka.

"Yuuya…" panggil Reborn.

"Hn?" dia hanya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Masih berkonsentrasi kepada dua benda di tangannya itu.

"Berapa jenis flame yang bisa kaku keluarkan?"

Yuuya berkedip. Ia mengingat-ingat latihannya dengan Mukuro. Jari tangan kanannya menekuk satu per satu seiring dengan ingatan tentang jenis flame yang bisa ia keluarkan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ada tujuh" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan telunjuk kanannya.

"Eeeh! Bisa semuanya?" jerit Dino dan Tsuna bersamaan.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga bisa kan Tsuna? Kau kan bos Vongola…"

"Sepertinya kita punya calon Decimo yang baru…" canda Reborn.

"Coba buka dengan flame-mu satu per satu." saran Dino. Yuuya mengangguk dan menuruti saran si kuda jingkrak. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Hmmm… Apa mungkin kau bisa mengeluarkan semua flamemu sekaligus dalam satu cincin itu Yuuya?" tanya Tsuna

"Entahlah… aku tak pernah mencobanya"

"Saa… cobalah!" ujar Reborn. Yuuya pun berkonsentrasi. Tujuh warna pelangi menari-nari tak beraturan di cincin itu. Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu takjub. Ketujuh warna pelangi perlahan bersatu, menghasilkan flame berwarna putih. Yuuya melirik tiga laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Mereka mengangguk tanda memberi persetujuan untuk membuak box itu dengan flame putih di cincinnya. Yuuya pun membukanya.

Cahaya yang sangat terang memancar dari box itu, membuat mata mereka terbutakan untuk sementara. Suara cicit burung terdengar bersahutan. Mereka membuka mata perlahan. Terlihat ada benda warna-warni terbang berputar-putar di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka memandang ke atas, mengamati apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa…ini?" tanya Yuuya penuh takjub. Ketujuh benda warna-warni itu mendarat di meja yang ada di hadapan Yuuya. Mereka berciap-ciap bahagia.

"Eh…burung?"

"Skylark…" ujar Reborn.

Yuuya mendekatkan jemarinya ke arah ketujuh burung dengan flame di dahinya itu, dimana flame itu memiliki warna yang mirip dengan warna bulunya. Beberapa dari mereka terbang lagi dan hinggap di tubuh Yuuya. Gadis itu tertawa geli. Burung yang berwarna merah mematuk-matuk kepalanya.

"Hmmm… ini menarik. Jadi cincin itu punya kemampuan untuk menerima semua jenis flame, tidak seperti Vongola ring yang lainnya yang hanya bisa menerima sejenis flame saja…" gumam Reborn. "Tsuna, kau ingat pesan TYL Yuuya kan?"

Tsuna mengangguk.

***Flashback***

Yuuya tertembak 10 year bazooka Lambo. Tsuna yang kebetulan sedang akan memanggil Yuuya untuk mengajaknya sarapan pun terkejut melihatnya. Dia menarik Lambo dan memarahi sapi nakal itu.

"Lambo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Yuuya yang tertembak 10-Year Bazooka tadi. Asap yang menutupinya mulai terkikis, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan kimono gelap dengan motif bunga berwarna ungu dan rambut hitam berkilau yang menjurai hingga ke pinggangnya. Wajahnya nampak terkejut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia langsung merenggut baju Tsuna dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna.

"Tuna bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga si sapi bodoh ini sih?!" dia menunjuk Lambo yang duduk terbengong-bengong di sebelah mereka. "Apa kau tahu? Rumahku sedang diserang oleh berandalan Sacronecro itu dan sekarang diriku yang satunya malah yang ada di sana! Dasar kau Tuna bodoh!" dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tsuna sambil mengucapkannya, kemudian mendorong Tsuna hingga terjatuh ke lantai. "Dengar! Kemungkinan besar aku yang satunya akan membawa ring itu ke sini mengingat betapa cerobohnya dirimu! Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus menjaga ring itu dan jangan sampai tubuhku yang indah ini tergores gara-gara berandalan Sacronecro itu! Bla bla bla…" omelnya dengan nada mengintimidasi sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Tsuna. Ketika TYL Yuuya sudah menyelesaikan omelannya, Tsuna berdiri perlahan.

"Ano… Yuuya-san…"

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Sacronecro itu…"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut Tsuna?" tiba-tiba Dino dan Reborn muncul dari arah tangga.

"Hooo… jadi si kuda mesum sedang berlibur kemari ya?"

Dino terkesiap mendengar ucapan sinis wanita berkimono hitam itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hibari Yuuya" dia berkata sambil menyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang lebat. Seringai sinis yang yang mengintimidasi terbentuk di bibirnya.

Tsuna sweatdrop _"Yuuya-san tumbuh menjadi seorang ojou-sama nee…"_

"Yu…Yuuya" Dino terperanjat. Dia langsung berlutut di hadapan si Skylark kecil –yang sekarang sudah besar- dan membenturkan dahinya yang malang ke lantai kayu rumah Sawada. Reborn yang semula bertengger manis di pundaknya terpaksa bersalto dan mendarat mulus di sebelah kepala yang tertunduk itu.

"Maafkan aku! Kemarin aku belum sempat meminta maaf. Maafkan aku telah lancang membuka tasmu! Ampuni aku Yuuya" ia berkata sambil membentur-benturkan dahinya di lantai. Yuuya mendengus dan berjalan mendekat, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Dino. Dia menjambak rambut pirang Dino yang halus dan mengangkat wajah si kuda jingkrak hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Hentikan kuda mesum!" mata Dino bertautan dengan deathglare yang memancarkan aura kematian itu. "Kalau kau sampai hilang ingatan gara-gara ini… aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Yuuya mengibaskan tangannya, memberikan sentakan ke kepala Dino yang malang hingga terdorong ke bawah. Gadis itu berbalik dan berdiri, kemudian berkacak pinggang sambil mendengus kesal, "Dasar bodoh!"

Dino yang sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan kasar para Hibari merasa bahwa kalimat itu adalah anugerah dari Tuhan di surga. Kontan saja kebahagiannya langsung meluap-luap. Ia segera bangkit dan memeluk Yuuya dari belakang. Yang dipeluk terlonjak kaget, namun, sebelum sempat bereaksi, ia sudah bertukar tubuh lagi dengan sang Skylark kecil yang baru saja kembali dari masa depan. Butuh waktu sedetik untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Detik berikutnya pukulan melayang. Detik berikutnya sang kuda jingkrak terlempar. Detik berikutnya pria itu terkapar di lantai kayu. Kepalanya tergantung di anak tangga pertama dari atas, dan wajah sang Skylark kecil memerah karena malu.

**-xXx-**

Kabin pesawat itu sepi. Dari sekian banyak tempat duduk yang tersedia, hanya ada dua tempat yang terisi. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian musim dingin ketat berbahan kulit yang dihiasi bulu-bulu putih di pinggiran jahitannya duduk di samping jendela. Pakaiannya yang ketat itu menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang merah dan bergelombang dibiarkan terurai, senada dengan warna lipstick dan kedua matanya yang semerah darah.

Yang satu lagi, duduk agak ke tengah, satu baris di belakang wanita itu, seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahunan dengan janggut hitam berantakan. Kumisnya dipangkas habis. Ia duduk tenang, menyilangkan kakinya. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik majalah anime.

"Hei Svein, kulihat dari tadi kau hanya membaca majalah anak-anak itu. Apa kau sudah membaca file misi kita?" tanya si wanita tanpa menoleh. Ia masih menikmati keindahan kuku-kukunya yang bercat merah, merapikan ujungnya dengan kikir kuku di tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia meniup kukunya yang telah dikikir.

"Oh itu… Karena target kita tidak ada yang moe, jadi tidak kubaca. Hahahahha…" tawanya yang berat dan serak itu membahana di dalam kabin. Si wanita mendengus kesal. Pria bernama Svein itu melanjutkan, "Kau kan baik hati Q-Ra, kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja padaku apa yang harus kulakukan. Daripada aku salah sasaran lho…"

Q-Ra terdiam sejenak. Tangannya masih asyik merawat keindahan kukunya. "Target kita adalah Harmony Ring yang terbawa ke masa lalu, di masa kita berada sekarang ini. Kita harus jauh-jauh terbang ke Jepang untuk menemukan Vongola Decimo atau Si Gadis Kimono itu. Salah satu dari mereka pasti membawa Harmony Ring, dan kalau kita beruntung… Kita akan memperoleh Box Settimo juga. Vongola yang sekarang masih lemah, tidak seperti 10 tahun yang akan datang. Kita berdua saja sudah cukup untuk menghabisi mereka. Para TYL Vongola guardian juga tak akan bisa menggangu kita. Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ini. Kau ingat? Mesin waktu mereka sudah kita rusak. Ahihihihi…" dia terkikik geli membayangkan kemenangan yang akan mereka raih dengan mudah.

Svein mendengus, "Aku lebih suka berada di masa depan. Lebih tenang. Sementara di sini…" ia menghela nafas, "Aku malah harus bersamamu selama 24 jam lebih. Kau kan tidak moe," ia kembali menenggelamkan kepala dalam bacaannya lagi.

"Dasar pedofil!" wanita itu mendengus.

"Kau sendiri cuma ingin melihat 'Si Awan' ketika masih kecil kan? Dasar Pedofil!"

Q-Ra mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka yang sia-sia. Ia melongok ke jendela bundar di sebelahnya. Awan-awan tersibak, menampakkan daratan Jepang. "Kita hampir sampai…" bibir merahnya bergerak, kemudian membentuk sebuah seringai jahat yang memuakkan…

**-xXx-**

"Mukuro-senseei!" gadis itu melongok ke dalam lewat pintu aula. Ia masih memakai seragamnya ketika pergi ke Kokuyou, tidak mau pulang ke rumah Hibari walau hanya untuk mengganti bajunya. Dan di sinilah ia. Mencari-cari Mukuro di reruntuhan aula Kokuyou.

"Ohayou My Little Skylark" suara Mukuro terdengar tepat di sebelah telinga kirinya. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik tengkuknya. Ia berbalik sembari menghantamkan tonfanya yang langsung menghantam wajah si nanas biru dengan keras. Darah hangat mengucur dari bibirnya.

"Oya, oya… benar-benar reaksi yang tidak manis…" Mukuro mengusap darah yang mengucur di bibirnya dengan wajah kecewa. "Aku tahu kau adik Kyouya, tapi mengingat kau adalah seorang perempuan, harusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut Yuuya…" senyum khasnya kembali terkembang.

"Maaf… itu sudah refleks. Otou-sama mendidikku seperti itu…" ia beralasan sambil mengerucut bibirnya.

"Kufufufu… tak apa." ia mengamati wajah Yuuya lekat-lekat, "Nee… kenapa hari ini kau kelihatan bersemangat begitu? Kau begitu ingin memakai neko-mimi lagi?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" wajahnya memerah, "Aku ingin kau mengajariku membuat ilusi."

"Sepertinya ada kegembiraan lain dalam wajahmu"

Yuuya tersenyum penuh kebanggan, "Aku berhasil membuka box yang bahkan Tsunayoshi pun tak bisa membukanya!"

"Oya, Oya… Kau memang muridku yang jenius. Coba tunjukkan padaku."

Yuuya menunjukkan box silver yang diberikan Reborn padanya dan cincin yang ia peroleh dari masa depan. Ia membukanya dengan api 7 rupa yang bersatu dan kemudian memutih itu. Muncullan 7 ekor Skylark berhias flame di dahinya. Mukuro terpana melihat ketujuh warna pelangi yang menari-nari di hadapannya itu.

"Perkenalkan! Arashi, Oozora, Hare, Kaminari, Ame, Kiri, dan Kumo!" sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah burung-burung yang terbang berbaris berurutan mulai dari warna merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, indigo, dan ungu.

"Piiiiiiiii!" mereka menciap bersamaan, seperti koor paduan suara beroktaf tinggi.

"Bagaimana?" Yuuya meminta pendapat gurunya itu.

"Menarik sekali… Kau benar-benar berbakat Yuuya. Kau bahkan melatih mereka untuk berbaris seperti itu. Kau benar-benar muridku yang paling berbakat."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ajari aku menggunakan ilusi!" katanya bersemangat.

"Oya, oya…. sabarlah My Little Skylark." Yuuya agak merinding mendengar Mukuro memanggilnya begitu. Tapi ia tahan keinginan untuk memukul gurunya itu. "Kemarilah, akan kuajarkan mist illusion padamu. Pertama-tama…"

Mukuro mulai mengajarkan bagaimana dasar-dasar menggunakan mist illusion. Yuuya tak kesulitan mengikuti petunjuknya. Tak sampai dua jam, ia sudah dapat membuat ilusinya sendiri.

"Nah, Yuuya sebagai ujian tahap akhir dalam pelajaran membuat ilusi, coba buat rambutmu seperti rambutku dengan ilusimu itu!" perintah Mukuro. Ide usil kembali muncul di kepalanya. Yuuya memasang tampang masam. Kemudian mengikuti kata-kata gurunya dengan enggan. Tanpa gerakan tubuh yang berarti, rambut Yuuya perlahan berubah menjadi nanas biru, mirip dengan milik Mukuro, dengan beberapa pucuk daun yang bergoyang-goyang di puncak kepalanya.

"Kufufufufufufufufufufu… Kau benar-benar berbakat Yuuya-chan. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu."

Yuuya membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tujuan untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Kata-kata pujian Mukuro membuatnya malu. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"MUKURO!" sebuah suara membentak. Suara Kyouya.

"Oya, oya. Selamat siang Kyouya-kun" Mukuro menyambutnya hangat. Namun yang ia peroleh hanyalah deathglare lengkap dengan aura kegelapan pekat yang menari-nari di sekitar tubuh sang Fuuki-iinchou. Angin kencang yang dingin berhembus dari arah pintu dimana Kyouya berdiri, membuat kain-kain dan pucuk kedua nanas biru itu berkibar-kibar.

"Kau apakan Yuuya-ku, Nanas Busuk?!"

**-to be continued-**


	7. Chapter 7: Skylark VS Skylarks

**Skylark VS Skylarks**

**.**

**.**

Dua buah tonfa ia genggam. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menggigit si nanas biru berseragam Kokuyou itu sampai mati.

"Oya, oya, jangan marah, Kyouya… Aku hanya mengajari Yuuya-chan mist illusion"

"Simpan oya, oya-mu yang menjijikkan itu sampai ke alam baka Mukuro! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuuya?!"

Yuuya berjalan maju, berdiri di antara Mukuro dan Kakaknya. Ia keluarkan tonfanya untuk melindungi Mukuro. Langkah Kyouya terhenti. Ia mendeathglare sang adik.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dicuci otak oleh si nanas busuk itu rupanya…" Kyouya sebal sekali melihat dua nanas biru berdiri di hadapannya. Terlebih lagi, salah satunya adalah Yuuya, adiknya sendiri, seorang Hibari, dan sekarang dia malah memakai rambut ala nanas biru itu di kepalanya. Penjelasan apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan perilakunya kalau bikan 'ia sudah dicuci otak oleh Mukuro'?

"Minggir Yuuya! Kau seorang karnivore bukan? Karnivore tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Karnivore hidup sendiri."

"Tidak semua karnivore hidup sendiri Kyouya! Termasuk aku!"

Mereka berdua saling melempar deathglare. Tiga detik kemudian, suara tonfa beradu dengan tonfa terdengar. Mukuro hanya menonton sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Roll! Needle Sphere Form!"

"Kupiiiii~!"

Landak awan itu membengkak menjadi bola duri yang besar, bertambah banyak, dan melayang-layang di udara. Yuuya melompat mundur beberapa meter untuk menghindari serangan Kyouya.

"Ame! Kumo! Big Wave!"

Skylark biru itu mengeluarkan rain flamenya untuk menetralisir cloud flame Kyouya, ditambah dengan kemampuan propagation Kumo, kekuatan Ame membesar, menghentikan duri-duri Roll. Yuuya melompat maju begitu ada celah, kembali menyerang dari jarak dekat.

"Arashi!"

Skylark merah melesat, menghantam bola-bola duri Roll dengan storm flame yang menyelimutinya. Api merah membakar bola duri itu. Yuuya tersenyum, namun begitu pula dengan Kyouya. Ia ingat akan kemampuan Roll untuk mengubah flame dari atribut lain menjadi cloud flame, bagai awan yang terbentuk dengan mengondensasikan partikel-partikel yang ada di atmosfer. Roll mengubah flame Arashi menjadi cloud flame dan menggunakannya untuk kembali tumbuh membesar, melawan efek tranquility rain flame Ame. Roll dan bola-bola duri lainnya melayang ke arah Yuuya .

"Kaminari! Shield!" burung berwarna kuning membentuk sebuah perisai dari lightning flame, menghalau hantaman duri Roll. Yuuya melanjutkan perkelahiannya dengan Kyouya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dicuci otak oleh Mukuro."

"Oh ya? Aku mengharapkan ini sejak dulu Kyouya."

"Wao. Sekarang kau bahkan menirukan 'oya, oya' menjijikkan si nanas busuk itu"

"Aku tidak mengatakan 'oya' bodoh!"

Tonfa Yuuya yang dikelilingi api berwarna jingga memukul keras tonfa Kyouya hingga tangan kirinya terasa kebas.

"Rupanya kau tak main-main. Roll, _cambio-forma_!"

"Kupiiiii!"

Kyouya pun berubah, ia mengenakan _chouran_ hitam panjang dengan motif bulu burung di bagian dalamnya. Handband _fuuki-iinchou_nya bergelanyut di lengan kanan. Gerakan Yuuya terhenti sejenak. Ia melongo.

"Norak sekali kyouya..." ia berkomentar singkat dengan wajah mengejek.

Urat2 kemarahan muncul di dahi sang _fuuki-iinchou_. Flame ungunya bertambah besar. Ia membuat tonfanya mengeluarkan rantai yang kemudian berayun dan membelit tubuh si Skylark kecil. Yuuya merasakan tenaganya tersedot seiring dengan meredupnya flame di tonfa dan ketujuh burung kecilnya. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia jatuh terjerembab menghantam lantai kayu aula Kokuyou itu.

Yuuya menengadah, melirik ke arah Kyouya dengan penuh amarah.

"Cih"

Kyouya menarik rantainya dan menonaktifkan _cambio-forma _nya. Tubuh Yuuya terasa lemas. Rantai berbalut cloud flame tadi mengubah flamenya menjadi cloud flaeme Kyouya, seperti kemampuan cloud flame yang Kyouya tahu dari ingatan TYL Kyouya ketika melawan Gamma.

Yuuya bangkit perlahan. Rambut nanasnya menghilang karena kehabisan energi. kembali ke rambut hitamnya yang pendek. Kyouya menarik tangan gadis itu hingga ia berdiri. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Yuuya berusaha menopang beban tubuhnya.

Raut cemberut menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengibaskan tangan Kyouya hingga terlepas dan berdiri sendiri.

"Oya, oya, pertarungan kalian berdua cukup menarik, tapi sekarang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk undur diri. Arrivederci..." sosok Mukuro menguap, kemudian perlahan menghilang.

"Cih. Si nanas busuk itu..." Kyouya mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Yuuya yang masih berdiri limbung di sebelahnya.

"Sudah sadar eh? Akhirnya kepalamu kembali seperti semula. Ayo pulang. Tidak baik berada di istana nanas ini terus-menerus" dia menggamit pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya. Menariknya keluar dari aula Kokuyou.

Yuuya tidak menjawab. Nafasnya memburu karena marah. Namun, dia masih belum mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan tarikan itu.

Kyouya mengomel sepanjang jalan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya berbicara ringkas, kali ini omelan panjang lebar dikeluarkannya. Soal betapa kecewanya ia melihat Yuuya berguru pada Mukuro, soal karnivore, herbivore, dan hal-hal tak penting lainnya. Yuuya jengah mendengarnya. Ketika ia merasa tenaganya sudah kembali terkumpul, ia mengibaskan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Kyouya.

"Cukup Kyouya!"

Yuuya mengeluarkan boxnya, dan membukanya lagi.

"Ame! Kiri! Arashi!"

Ilusi kabut tebal mengaburkan pandangan sang Skylark. Rain flame yang menyelimutinya membuat gerakannya tertahan. Kelebatan bayangan merah yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi menyita perhatiannya.

Yuuya segera melarikan diri dari pandangan kakaknya itu sebelum sang kakak sempat beraksi. Kyouya berhasil menangkap Kiri, Ame, dan Arashi, mengurung mereka dalam penjara bola awan berdurinya. Namun ketika ia berpaling, Yuuya sudah menghilang.

**-xXx-**

"Dasar Kyouya bodoh! Dia tak akan bisa menangkapku." Yuuya berlari melintasi jalanan yang berhias salju putih berkilau. Ia kemudian berbelok, melewati jembatan yang melintasi sungai yang tepiannya mulai membeku.

Tiba tiba saja air sungai itu meluap naik secara tidak wajar, Membuat arus berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter sekitar 2 meter, meliuk-liuk sejenak di udara, menyerupai naga air, sebelum kemudian meluncur cepat ke arah Yuuya yang berdiri terpana di atas jembatan. Dengan sigap Yuuya melompat dan bergulung ke kiri. Aliran air itu menghantam lantai beton jembatan yang keras dan kokoh, menyebabkannya bergetar keras.

Yuuya mengerjap. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa sekelilingnya telah tertutup kabut tebal. Ia tak bisa melihat kedua ujung jembatan. Rasa panik mulai menyelimutinya. Naga air itu kembali menyerangnya, Ia kembali menghindar dan jembatan itu kembali bergetar. Si naga air meliuk-liuk tinggi ke udara, kemudian kepalanya terbelah menjadi dua, Badannya mengikuti. Mereka menyerang bersamaan dari arah berbeda. Yuuya tak bisa menghindar, air itu menggulungnya, berputar-putar, Membuatnya mual dan pusing. Ia tak bisa bernafas.

Ia merasakan punggungnya menghantam batangan besi yang keras. Ia terbatuk, membuat air itu tertelan, beberapa masuk ke saluran pernafasannya. Aliran air bergerak cepat melewati tubuhnya yang tertahan pagar jembatan, meninggalkan rasa beku yang menusuk di setiap jengkal kulitnya.

Ia terbatuk keras, memuntahkan air, ketika aliran itu telah berlalu melewatinya. Dada dan rongga hidungnya serasa terbakar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia mencengkeram bajunya, memberikan tekanan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya.

Sesosok pria berjas hitam muncul di hadapannya. Pria itu tertawa pelan. Yuuya bangkit dan mengeluarkan tonfanya. Dadanya naik turun, menyesuaikan ritme nafasnya.

"Siapa kau?" Yuuya berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar mengintimidasi. Namun pria itu hanya tertawa.

"Jawab!" Yuuya berteriak. Kemudian rasa panas kembali menyeruak di tenggorokannya dan ia pun kembali terbatuk keras.

"Tenanglah nona manis. Paman tidak akan menyakitimu." Pria itu tersenyum aneh. Senyum yang akan membuat gadis berusia 12 tahun langsung tidak mempercayai setiap kata-katanya.

"Paman akan membuatmu bahagia gadis kecil!"

"Menjijikkan!" dia berkomentar dengan wajah jijik.

"Jadi kau tidak mau ikut dengan Paman ya? Hmmm..."

Dia menggaruk janggutnya yang berantakan. "Kalau begitu, Paman harus memaksamu untuk ikut" senyumya berubah menjadi seringai seram yang penuh dengan aura membunuh.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!"

"Kau tidak banyak berubah ya..." katanya sambil memasang wajah acuh dan mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Yuuya bergegas berlari menerjangnya. Ia menghantamkan tonfanya ke tubuh pria itu. Namun, serangannya bisa ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan. Pria itu menggenggam tonfanya, menahan gerakannya. Dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih besar, pria itu mengangkat tonfa beserta tubuh mungil Yuuya, kemudian membantingnya keras di permukaan jembatan yang keras.

"Ghk!" Badannya terasa kebas. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, berusaha menarik tonfanyanya. Namun, malah tubuhnya yang tertarik, melesat ke arah pria itu. Si pria mengayunkan tangannya yang satu lagi dan meninju perut Yuuya keras2.

"Ughk!"

Tubuh kecil itu terpelanting dan kemudian membentur lantai dengan suara berdebuk. Ia terguling beberapa kali sebelum berhenti dan terbatuk keras. Darah dan liur menetes-netes dari bibirnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi telungkup, bertumpu pada lengan kiri dan kedua lututnya. Tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya yang nyeri. Tonfanya tergeletak beberapa puluh senti di hadapannya.

Yuuya dapat mendengar suara langkah pria itu mendekat perlahan. Ia berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia merasakan tendangan keras menghantam tulang belikatnya dari sebelah kiri, membuatnya terguling beberapa kali.

Nafasnya terasa sesak akibat tendangan tadi. Ia merasa sepertinya ada beberapa rusuknya yang patah. Langkah pria itu kembali terdengar, kemudian berhenti tepat di samping kepalanya. Pria itu berjongkok. Tangan besarnya menarik rambut ebony yuuya, menghadapkan mata Skylark kecil itu ke arahnya.

"Di mana harmony ring?"

Suara serak dan berat pria itu bergetar di telinganya. Yuuya tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya onyxnya menantang mata emas pria itu.

"Jawab!" pria itu berteriak kencang, menimbulkan suara berdenging di telinga Yuuya. Gadis itu mengernyit sejenak, kemudian memandang pria itu lagi dan meludahi wajahnya. Seringai mengejek muncul di bibirnya. Si pria mengerjapkan mata. Ia mengusap ludah bercampur darah yang menempel di pipinya itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu nona…"

Pria itu mengangkat kepala Yuuya sedikit lebih tinggi, kemudian menghantamkannya keras-keras ke permukaan jembatan. Ia bisa merasakan darah hangat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Matanya berubah kosong dan menggelap. Tubuhnya lemas. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

"Onii-sama… tolong aku…"

**-xXx-**

"Kemana dia...?" Kyouya berjalan sambil menebar aura kegelapan ke sekelilingnya. Ia mencari sang skylark kecil yang menghilang entah kemana. Tiba2 ia merasakan adanya penggunaan flame dalam jumlah yang besar Dari arah jembatan. Ia merasakan firasat buruk, Tapi tak tahu mengapa. Entah itu karena kedamaian Namimori terancam, atau karena mungkin keselamatan yuuya sedang terancam. Tapi itu tidak penting, tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berlari ke arah jembatan, melewati gang-gang lebar Dimana pagar-pagar rumah berdiri di sisinya.

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, ia keluar dari deretan rumah dan beralih menyusuri tepian sungai. Ia merasakan keanehan terhadap kabut yang menyelimuti. Ini sudah siang hari dan cuacanya cerah, namun, mengapa ada kabut yang menggantung di atas jembatan itu. Ia bergegas menuju ke sana. Langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang wanita berambut merah menghadangnya ditengah jalan. Kedua tangan wanita itu tersilang di dadanya. Seringai jahat terukir di wajahnya.

"Halo Kyou-kyun!" suaranya terdengar genit dan manja.

"Siapa kau herbivore?"

"Aaah! Manisnya!" dia memegang kedua pipinya dan bergoyang-goyang dengan wajah terpesona. "Aku tidak rugi datang ke sini!"

"Minggir herbivore!"

"Ahihihihi… kau tak banyak berubah Kyou-kyun!"

Alis Kyouya bertaut. Ia tak habis pikir dari mana wanita ini tahu namanya dan mengapa ia bicara seolah mereka telah lama saling mengenal. Kyouya sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan tentang wanita ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyouya ketus.

"Aku? Namaku Q-Ra, Kyou-kyun sayang. Calon istrimu di masa depan. Ahihihihi…" wanita itu kembali terkikik sambil menutupi bibirnya yang semerah darah.

"Omong kosong! Minggir atau kugigit sampai mati!" urat kemarahan muncul di dahinya. Alisnya makin bertaut.

"Q-Ra!"

Suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar di belakangnya. Mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara. Seorang pria, dengan jas hitam berdiri di sana. Mata Kyouya terbelalak nanar ketika ia melihat apa yang dibopong pria itu di pundaknya. Sosok tubuh Yuuya yang terkulai lemas menggantung di pundaK pria itu dalam posisi telungkup. Darah dan air tampak menetes-netes dari ujung jarinya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah dan kotor, dihiasi bercak-bercak darah yang memudar terkena air.

Amarah Kyouya memuncak. Flame ungunya membesar tanpa dikomando. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera menyerang pria Itu dengan kalap. Namun, belum sempat ia berbuat apa-apa, ia merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, membatu. Flame ungunya yang membara menghilang dalam sekejap. Matanya bergerak2 nyalang ke arah wanita merah dan pria sialan itu.

"Hmm... Jadwal kita terbatas Q-ra. Ayo kita pergi! Aku tidak mau naik kapal hanya gara-gara menungguimu bermain-main dengan bocah itu. Naik kapal selalu membuatku mabuk laut. Pesawat kita akan berangkat 30 menit lagi tau!"

"Yaaa~ yaaa~." matanya beralih ke arah Kyouya, kemudian kembali ke arah Svein. "Hei Svein, tidakkah kau mau membopong Kyou-kyun untukku? Aku ingin membawanya ke markas juga." Q-Ra merengek manja.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik menyentuh pria. Apalagi orang yang tidak moe seperti dia." Svein menunjuk Kyouya yang membatu dalam posisi menyerang, dengan kepalanya.

Pikiran Kyouya meronta. Meski dia cukup berpengalaman dengan ilusi, namun dia tak sanggup melepaskan diri dari paralysis yang membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak itu. Ia mengerang penuh amarah. Amarah akan betapa lemahnya dirinya di hadapan kedua herbivore itu, terlebih lagi, amarah akan ketidakberdayaannya untuk menyelamatkan Yuuya.

"Sayangnya kita harus berpisah di sini Kyou-kyun. Adios!"

Q-Ra meniupkan sesuatu dari tangannya ke arah Skylark yang membatu itu. Kabut putih menyelimuti pandangannya. Tubuhnya lemas. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Ia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi memanggil-manggil namanya dengan cemas. Namun ia tak sanggup lagi membuat dirinya terjaga. Meski enggan ia terpaksa menyerah pada ketidakberdayaannya.

**-xXx-**

Suara seseorang yang berbincang terdengar di seberang ruangan. Ia membuka mata tampak lagit-langit yang disinari cahaya merah mentari sore hari. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya tergeletak, mendapati dirinya berada di atas kasur empuk, kamar apartemennya.

"Haneuma..." ia mengerang lirih ketika melihat Dino berdiri di ambang pintu, memunggunginya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon dan tidak mendengar suaranya yang cukup lirih. Kepalanya masih berkunang-kunang. Kesadarannya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia berdiri limbung, keseimbangannya belum sempurna.

Dino yang kemudian menyadari adanya gerakan di belakangnya langsung berbalik dan menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari mulut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyouya?" ia bertanya cemas. Ia berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah ke bocah limbung di hadapannya itu.

"Yuuya..." dia berjalan gontai ke arah pintu. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, seperti dihantam palu tanpa henti.

"Kyouya, istirahatlah dulu! Kau masih belum pulih benar." bujuk Dino sambil menahan langkah Kyouya dengan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Minggir Haneuma!" tangan Dino ditempisnya dengan kasar. Ia kembali berjalan, namun tiba-tiba, kekuatan seakan menghilang dari kakinya. Tubuhnya terjatuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Tubuhnya pasti sudah menghantam lantai jika saja Dino tidak menahan tubuhnya. Namun keseimbangan mereka kurang terkoordinasi sehingga Kyouya pun jatuh menimpa Dino. Kyouya baru saja akan kembali berdiri ketika ia mendapati Dino mendekap kepalanya.

"Tenanglah Kyouya! Yuuya akan baik-baik saja. Dia seorang Hibari. Dia seorang karnivore juga kan?"

Itu hanya bujukan kosong yang seharusnya tidak dipercaya bahkan oleh Hibari Kyouya sekalipun. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah melihat Yuuya dan dia tidak baik-baik saja. Namun rasa sakit di kepalanya dan dekapan hangat Dino membuatnya menyerah. Ritme jantung Dino yang terdengar lirih di telinganya, membawa efek yang menenangkan. Ia pun jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan sang Cavallone Decimo, melepaskan diri dari segala beban di kepalanya.

**-to be continued-**


	8. Chapter 8: Hibari Dewasa, Datang!

**Hibari Dewasa, Datang!**

Gelap. Itu yang pertama ia lihat ketika mencoba membuka mata. Perih. Itu yang pertama kali ia rasakan saat indranya kembali bekerja. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya tergantung, tangan terikat ke atas, kaki tidak menjejak ke tanah. Ia mengerang pelan, menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Serangan rasa perih yang hebat kembali menerjang tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya, berusaha menyesuaikannya dengan gelapnya ruangan berbau amis darah bercampur logam, dibumbui aroma lembab berlumut yang apak.

"Ini... dimana?" dia menyapu ruangan itu dengan pandangan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan mata kirinya yang tidak bisa terbuka sempurna, bengkak. Ia mendongak ke atas, ke arah tangannya yang tertahan borgol berrantai. Rasa perih menyerang pergelangan tangannya ketika borgol itu sedikit menggeser kulitnya. Ia meringis.

Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti kakinya. Tak ada sepatu yang membalut kakinya. Rasa perih terasa menusuk-nusuk paha kanannya. Jejak darah kering membentuk garis memanjang dari luka sayat di pahanya hingga ujung jemarinya.

Suara pintu terbuka. Cahaya menyeruak masuk ke ruang gelap dan pengap itu. Udara segar mulai mengalir ke dalam. Sebuah siluet bergerak memanjang dalam cahaya, siluet seorang pria, berdiri dengan satu tangan di dalam saku.

"Kau sudah bangun nona?" suaranya terdengar ramah, namun mencemooh. Gadis itu menengadah dan tanpa sadar menegangkan rahangnya. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual begitu melihat kedua pasang mata emas di hadapannya. Pria itu mendekat dengan tenang. Mata mereka sejajar.

"Maukah kau menceritakan tentang Vongola masa kini?"

"..." ia tak menjawab. Nafasnya panjang-panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kau ini bisu atau tidak mau bicara?"

"..."

"Setidaknya ceritakanlah bagaimana kau yang bukan anggota Vongola Famiglia bisa memperoleh box dan ring ini!" dia menunjukkan box dan ring yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya di hadapan hidungnya.

"..."

"Karena kakakmu?"

"..."

"JAWAB!" pria itu membentak, mengejutkan gadis yang tergantung di hadapannya. Pria itu menghela nafas. Ia mencengkeram pipi sang gadis dengan satu tangan, mengguncang untuk memaksanya bicara. "Jawablah nona!"

"Kamikoyosu!" suaranya terdistorsi karena tangan yang mencengkeram pipinya itu.

"Ha?"

Gadis itu tak mengulangi kata-katanya. Dia langsung menggigit tangan pria itu sekuat tenaga. Si pria mengerang. Ia mendorong dahi si gadis dengan harapan gadis itu akan melepaskan gigitannya. Namun, gigitan itu sangat kuat. Darah menetes di sekitar gigitannya. Svein pun memakai tinjunya untuk menghantam perut sang gadis.

Ia terbatuk keras. Liur dan darah menetes dari mulutnya. Pria itu mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menghisap darah di luka gigitan di tangannya. Belum sempat ia bernafas lega, tamparan keras menghantam pipinya. Ia kembali terkulai lemas sambil mengerang pelan.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya, biar aku yang membuatmu bicara."

Pria itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Mata pisaunya berkilat terkena cahaya dari pintu di belakangnya. Ia bersiap menginterogasi sang gadis, mengorek informasi dengan menyiksanya sedemikian rupa.

**-xXx-**

Semilir angin menerbangkan butiran-butiran salju, membuatnya menari-nari di tengah gelapnya malam. Malam sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, namun jendela itu masih menampakkan cahaya dari ruangan di dalamnya. Biasanya ruangan itu sudah gelap, namun tidak untuk malam ini.

"Jadi begitu..."

Seorang bayi duduk di atas meja. Ia manggut-manggut mendengarkan cerita pria berambut pirang yang bersandar di pinggiran ranjang. Di atas ranjang itu, seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam tertidur pulas. Selembar kain basah yang terlipat bertngger di dahinya, mengurangi suhu di kepalanya yang berlebihan.

"Iya. Serangan Q-Ra mengacaukan sedikit fungsi tubuhnya. Untungnya dia punya ketahanan tubuh yang luar biasa, jadi ia hanya terkena demam. Mungkin sehari atau dua hari lagi sudah sembuh" mata si rambut pirang melirik arah ke si rambut hitam yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Aku hanya mengenal Q-Ra. Seorang illusionis jenius di sekolah mafiaku dulu waktu di Itali. Dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Tapi Q-Ra yang kutemui tadi serasa ada yang berbeda..." Dino menggaruk dagunya, "Dia tampak... lebih tua"

"Hmmm..." Reborn menggumam. Mencoba mencerna penjelasan Dino.

"Dia berasal dari Sacronecro Famiglia, sebuah komplotan mafia kecil di pedalaman Italia sana. Aku tidak menyangka dia sehebat itu,"

"Ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan masa depan. Kau ingat waktu Yuuya kembali dari masa depan?"

"Dia diserang... Apa mungkin para pengejarnya sampai ke masa ini? Apa yang dilakukan Tsuna di masa depan sih?" Dino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, lebih karena rasa sebal karena ketidaktahuannya tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar erangan dari bocah yang tertidur di belakangnya.

"Uuugh... Uugh..."

Kyouya bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Dino segera bangkit dan berbalik, membungkuk dan membelai rambut hitamnya yang tergerai lembut di bantal yang empuk.

"Ssssh... Ssshh... Tenanglah Kyouya. Tenanglah. Aku ada di sini"

Tangannya berhenti membelai dan menekan kompres yang sudah mulai menghangat akibat suhu tubuh Kyouya yang tinggi. Tangan yang satunya menggenggam jemari Kyouya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Tidurlah lagi Kyouya..."

Suaranya terdengar lembut, menenangkan. Kyouya sudah menghentikan igauannya. Ia kembali tidur pulas dengan ritme nafas yang teratur. Dino mengambil kompresnya, bermaksud menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ketika berbalik ia mendapati Reborn tersenyum penuh arti. Dino langsung shock. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aawawa! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan kok" katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan panik. Reborn hanya tersenyum kemudian ia berdiri dan bersalto ke pinggir jendela. Ia menggesernya hingga terbuka.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan, Dino" ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau benar-benar penjinak hewan buas."

Leon yang bertengger di topi Reborn bermetamorfosis menjadi sebuah glide. Reborn melompat dan mengendarainya, terbang di langit malam berhias salju, membiarkan jendela itu terbuka.

"Apa-apaan sih! Dasar Reborn!" Dino bersungut-sungut sambil menutup jendela, menghalau udara dingin yang menyeruak masuh. Wajahnya memerah akibat ucapan Reborn tadi. Ia segera bergegas ke dapur, memakai keran yang ada di sana untuk membasuh kompresnya dan menempelkannya kembali ke dahi Skylark yang seakan terbakar itu. Sebaris senyum tampak di wajahnya yang tampan. Tangannya yang besar memberikan belaian lembut di surai hitam kelam itu.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Kyouya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah tapi begini terus juga tak apa..." cengiran lebar disertai rona merah muncul di wajahnya, "Kau moe sih..."

**-xXx-**

"Ohayou!" tiga suara laki-laki berpadu menjadi satu, seperti koor paduan suara. Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Hibari. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sang Don Cavallone dalam pakaian kebesarannya. Wajahnya tampak kuyu. Kantung hitam menghiasi bagian bawah matanya. Dia menyapa ketiga tamunya itu, plus seorang lagi, seorang bayi, yang duduk di atas pundak anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam.

"Ohayou semuanya! Masuklah!" sang Don Cavallone menyilahkan mereka untuk masuk dan duduk di sekitar meja pendek yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen itu. Mereka berbondong-bondong masuk ke kediaman Hibari itu dan duduk melingkar di tempat yang dimaksud.

"Anoo… Dino-san… Bagaimana keadaan Hibari-san?" Tsuna mengawali pembicaraan. Dino memandang dengan sedih ke arah ruangan tenpat Kyouya terbaring.

"Dia belum sadar. Demamnya masih belum turun." ia beranjak untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman yang dibeli oleh Romario tadi malam.

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa menunggu Hibari bangun kan? Kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada Yuuya-chan." kata Yamamoto. Wajahnya tak seperti biasanya. Serius.

"Bah! Aku tak menyangka si Hibari itu cukup lemah. Apanya yang guardian terkuat Vongola kalau begitu ceritanya?" Gokudera bersungut-sungut sambil membuka minuman kaleng yang disodorkan Dino. Suaranya cukup keras untuk terdengar hingga ke luar ruangan.

"Gokudera-kuun~ jangan keras-keras!" desis Tsuna menenangkan Gokudera yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ahahahahaahaha! Reborn! Aku akan membunuhmu!" terdengar suara melengking dari arah pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati Lambo berdiri di sana, bersiap melempar granat tangan. Sedetik kemudian, granat laknat itu terlempar dan jatuh berdenting di atas meja. Detik kemudian, sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi, granat itu sudah meledak, menghancurkan ruang tamu di apartemen Hibari dan membuat semua hadirin yang ada di sana gosong berhias rambut mereka yang berubah keriting dan berbau hangus (kecuali Reborn tentunya).

"Ahoushi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gokudera berteriak dan menjambak rambut afro si bocah sapi.

"Aawawawwaa! Lepaskan aku Bakadera!" mereka berteriak-teriak dan memperkeruh suasana. Para korban yang lain berusaha melerai pasangan bodoh itu. Tanpa disadari, sepasang tonfa melayang ke arah mereka, menghantam dahi sang biang rusuh dengan keras.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah sang pelempar tonfa yang berdiri limbung di pintu kamarnya. Gokudera melepaskan jambakannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Lambo hingga bergulung-gulung di lantai yang penuh jelaga itu. Gokudera mengaduh kesakitan, tangannya menangkup di dahinya yang benjol akibat hantaman tonfa itu. Si bocah sapi menangis keras-keras dan mengeluarkan 10-year bazooka-nya. Ia membidik ke arah Kyouya tanpa sengaja. Semuanya pun berteriak.

"LAMBO! JANGAN!"

Namun terlambat.

Bazooka itu sudah memuntahkan peluru ajaibnya dan mengenai tubuh sang skylark. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop. Sementara Lambo hanya memandang bergantian dengan muka innocent.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lambo.

"Wao" suara singkat itu terdengar angker bagi seluruh hadirin yang ada di sana (kecuali Reborn tentunya). Suara 'wao' yang leboh berat dari 'wao' yang biasanya. 'Wao' dari masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga kemari. Terima kasih herbivore." ia melirik ke arah Lambo yang duduk mematung tak bergerak saking takutnya. Mata pria itu menyapu ke seluruh ruangan, kemudian pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Bagus, hanya kurang Sasagawa Ryouhei dan si Nanas Busuk."

"Kyou-Kyouya! Kau…" si Bucking Horse bingung dan terheran-heran. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja yang bingung mengapa sang guardian terkuat itu tidak menggigit mereka semua sampai mati, malah tampak senang. Namun, hanya si Bucking Horse saja yang berani bersuara di sana.

"Ooh… Haneuma. Kebetulan sekali. Segera suruh Romario untuk menyiapkan jet pribadi. Kita akan pergi ke Itali malam ini."

**-to be continued-**


	9. Chapter 9: Lari!

**Lari!**

**.**

**.**

"Mukuro!" suara berat pria itu menggema di aula kosong Kokuyou. Sedetik kemudian, yang dipanggil pun menampakkan diri begitu saja di hadapannya bagaikan jin.

"Oya, oya..." si nanas biru mengamati pria di hadapannya itu. Kyouya, lebih tinggi darinya, lebih tua darinya, membawa si anak sapi di tangan kirinya dan sebuah bazooka di tangan kanannya. "Paman Kyouya mengapa kau sampai kemari?"

Alis Kyouya berkedut mendengar panggilan laknat dari Mukuro. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menembak Mukuro dengan bazooka di tangan kanannya. Mukuro y ang belum sempat bereaksi pun tertembak dengan telak. Kyouya segera melempar dua beban di tangannya ke samping. Yang satu berdebam menghantam lantai, yang satu berteriak melengking. Ia mengeluarkan tonfanya dan menghantamkannya ke arah asap bazooka tadi.

Suara 'bukk' terdengar, disusul pekikan keras dari sosok di dalam asap.

"Oya, oya. Kenapa kau memukulku Kyouya?" muncul sosok nanas biru dengan ponytail yang menjulur di belakangnya, Mukuro dari masa 10 tahun yang akan datang.

"Karena kau menyebalkan." ia segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sarang nanas itu. Mukuro menghela nafas panjang dan menggendong Lambo di tangan kirinya.

"Dasar psikotik" gumam Mukuro yang kemudian berlari kecil mengejar Cloud Guardian yang sudah meninggalkannya agak jauh di depan.

**-xXx-**

Angin dingin berhembus, meniup butiran-butiran salju yang menari-nari. Sebuah burung besi raksasa bertengger seorang diri, menantang hembusan angin. Mesinnya menderu-deru. Lampu markanya berkelip-kelip dalam kegelapan.

Sepuluh sosok berjalan dalam kegelapan, ditambah sebuah sosok mungil yang bertengger di pundak salah satu dari mereka. Sosok-sosok itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah pesawat yang berdiri tegap, melewati bayangannya, kemudian naik kedalamnya melalui tangga sempit.

Udara di dalam pesawat tidak sedingin di luar. Beberapa dari mereka menghembuskan nafas lega begitu sampai di dalam pesawat. Mereka memilih tempatnya masing-masing.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Sasagawa Ryohei memilih tempat di tengah-tengah dan duduk berjajar. Kyouya duduk menyendiri di kursi ujung paling belakang. Mukuro duduk di ujung satunya. Kusakabe, Romario, Dr. Shamal dan Dino duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Tak lama kemudian pesawat itu bergerak maju, kemudian terangkat. Beberapa kali mereka merasakan guncangan akibat turbulensi. Namun itu tidak mengganggu perjalanan mereka hingga sampai di Italia.

**-xXx-**

"Svein, kapan kita pulang ke masa depan?" wanita itu bertanya. Ia bosan berada di mansion itu selama 3 hari berturut-turut dan yang ia temui hanyalah Svein, atau antek-anteknya yang kurang menarik perhatian.

"Entahlah..." dia menjawab dengan cuek. Matanya tetap tertuju pada majalah yang ia baca di pangkuannya.

"Svein!" wanita itu berteriak. Meminta perhatian lebih dari partnernya itu.

"Apa?" kali ini ia menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu, namun tak ada kata yang keluar. "Mungkin setelah kau mengorek informasi tentang bagaimana cara membuka box settimo kita bisa pulang" Svein berkata memecah keheningan.

"Jadi kau belum berhasil mengorek informasi darinya?"

Svein hanya menggeleng kesal.

"Dia itu benar-benar keras kepala. Hampir saja aku lepas kendali dan membunuhnya."

Q-Ra tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, biar kulakukan dengan caraku." ia berbalik dan menghilang ke koridor, meninggalkan kamar yang terang benderang itu di belakangnya.

**-xXx-**

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia terkurung di situ. Meski ada lubang ventilasi kecil yang memancarkan seberkas sinar selama beberapa jam dalam sehari, ia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk mengingat-ingat berapa kali ia melihat sinar itu memancar.

Ia merasakan sakit mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa membedakan dari mana rasa sakit itu berasal. Semua tampak sama saja. Saat itu ia merasa lebih baik mati saja. Namun, di satu sisi, pikirannya terus memerintahkannya untuk bertahan hidup. Ia memejamkan matanya yang membengkak karena lebam di satu sisi. Ia berharap bisa tertidur dan melarikan diri dari rasa sakit yang membuatnya hampir gila.

Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti, ia merasa mendengar kicau burung, juga kepakan sayap kecil nan ringan di sekitarnya. Hentakan pelan terasa di rantai yang menggantung tangannya, disertai suara desisan pelan.

Beberapa detik kemudian gaya yang menahan tangannya menghilang. Ia terjatuh menghantam lantai kemudian bangkit perlahan, bertumpu pada tangannya yang masih terborgol. Skylark kecil berwarna merah hinggap di borgol yang membelenggu pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Besi itu dengan cepat terbakar habis, namun api merah itu sama sekali tak memberi luka tambahan di pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Dua ekor skylark menyusul hinggap di hadapannya. Satu berwarna biru, yang satunya lagi indigo.

"Ame, Kiri, Arashi..." Rasa lega membanjiri hatinya. Ia tidak sendirian di tempat terkutuk itu. Bulir air mata kelegaan muncul di sudut matanya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar. Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah itu semakin mendekat. Bulu kuduknya meremang, rahangnya menegang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ingatan akan penyiksaan yang dilakukan Svein membuatnya mual. Rasa takut menjalarinya.

"_Lari!"_

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan terbentuklan siluet seorang wanita di sana, memanjang, hingga mengenai tubuh kecil Yuuya.

"_Lari!"_

Ia bangkit dan menerjang sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya hingga jatuh terjengkang. Teriakan melengking terdengar dalam momen singkat itu. Sekilas, manik matanya menangkap dua buah benda menggelinding dari tangan sang wanita berambut merah. Itu box dan ring-nya. Ia menyambar kedua benda itu dan segera melarikan diri. Raungan kemarahan terdengar di belakangnya. Wanita berambut merah itu melemparkan pisau ke arahnya, namun berkat tiga ekor skylark yang melindunginya, pisau itu tidak menusuk titik vitalnya, hanya menggores lengannya.

"_Dia akan membunuhku!"_

Ia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menderanya maupun darah yang menetes-netes dari lukanya. Ia terus berlari, menyusuri lorong-lorong yang tidak ia kenal. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tak tau kemana ia harus berlari. Suara langkah di belakangnya semakin mendekat dan semakin bertambah banyak.

Seakan bisa membaca kekalutan tuannya, Arashi terbang mendahului, menuntun gadis itu menuju pintu keluar. Ame memperbesar flamenya dan menghambat para pengejar mereka.

Ia baru saja akan berbelok menuju tangga turun lebar yang ada di ujung aula terang-benderang ketika mendapati segerombolan pria berbaju hitam datang dari arah berlawanan. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia memandang dengan mata nanar.

"_Aku akan mati!"_

Skylark kabut hinggap di puncak kepala sang gadis dan mematukinya, seakan menyadarkan bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Dalam sekejap, kabut tebal menyelimuti ruangan itu. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Begitu juga pengejarnya. Tiba-tiba kelebat merah tertangkap oleh mata sipitnya. Itu Arashi. Ia menuntun langkahnya

"_Aku tidak boleh mati di sini!"_

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Wajahnya mulai yang pucat menjadi lebih pucat. Logikanya sudah hampir tidak berjalan. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia harus melarikan diri dari tempat ini

Ia memaksakan kakinya yang gemetaran untuk berlari menjauh, mengikuti Arashi yang terbang mendekati kaca berukir yang ada di ujung lorong. Ia berlari, melompat menembus kaca berukir itu, membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping.

Tubuhnya mendarat, melesak dalam tumpukan salju yang basah setelah menjatuhkan diri dari lantai ketiga mansion itu. Beberapa potongan kaca menggores tubuhnya. Ia langsung berlari lagi ke arah hutan yang gelap di hadapannya tanpa alas kaki, meninggalkan mansion Sacronecro famiglia yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan dinginnya salju, serta sisa-sisa bebatuan dan semak berduri yang menusuk-nusuk kakinya, ranting yang menggores kulitnya, dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulangnya, maupun luka-luka pemberian Svein.

Yuuya menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah pengejarnya. Ia memang menjauh dari mansion itu, namun Q-Ra, disertai beberapa orang berjas hitam bertampang sangar mengejarnya dari belakang. Ia kembali memfokuskan sisa kesadarannya ke arah pelariannya. Beberapa kali ia tersandung dan segera bangkit kembali. Berlari mengikuti Arashi, menjauh dari mereka.

Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Staminanya hampir habis. Kepalanya serasa diremas-remas. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Keinginan untuk mati kembali menghampirinya. Melepaskan diri dari keadaan mencekam yang menghantui dirinya, ia segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Ia bukan orang lemah. Ia akan tetap bertahan sampai titik darah penghabisan. Ia kembali memaksa matanya untuk fokus.

Sesuatu yang berkilat melesat cepat dari depan ke arahnya. Secara reflex ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan bergulung ke depan. Benda itu melesat melewati kepalanya, diikuti beberapa benda yang tidak jauh berbeda. Benda-benda itu menghantam para pengejarnya dengan suara keras. Mereka berteriak kesakitan. Q-Ra memekik tertahan. Ia berhasil menghindari benturan langsung dengan benda itu, hanya meninggalkan sedikit goresan di lengan kanannya.

"Sial! Apa itu?!" mata Q-Ra bergerak-gerak liar. Mencari penyerangnya.

Yuuya berjongkok, bangkit setelah berguling beberapa kali karena menghindari serangan itu. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pandangan matanya memburam. Semua menjadi tampak samar-samar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap pandangannya menjadi jelas kembali. Kakinya berdenyut-denyut nyeri akibat banyaknya benda tajam yang ia injak untuk sampai ke tempat itu, ditambah juga luka-luka di tubuhnya dan dinginnya salju yang membuat rasa sakitnyanya semakin menggila. Ia segera kembali berdiri ketika tatapan ganas Q-Ra kembali menusuknya. Kakinya kembali menjerit sakit. Ia berdiri limbung, berjalan mundur perlahan, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali berlari jika sosok berambut merah itu mengejarnya lagi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Seseorang. Rasa takut kembali menghampiri dirinya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang.

"K…Kyouya…" bibirnya bergetar. Rasa lega menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Ketegangan di wajahnya yang semakin pucat mengendur. Namun, ia merasakan kejanggalan dari orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. Dia bukan Kyouya yang ia kenal. Kyouya yang ini tampak jauh lebih tua. Rambutnya lebih cepak dan berantakan. Tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi. Dia mengenakan setelan jas dan celana hitam dengan kemeja ungu gelap di baliknya.

"Bukan. Kau… Siapa? Yuuya belum pernah melihat Kyouya dari masa 10 tahun yang akan datang. Ia melangkah menjauh dari sosok yang mirip kakaknya yang ia kenal itu. Tiba-tiba tenaganya seakan menghilang. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia pasti sudah terjatuh dan membenturkan kepalanya di atas batu kalau tangan besar Kyouya tidak menangkap tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia masih punya tenaga untuk menggenggam ring dan box di tangan kanannya dan menarik lengan jas Kyouya yang menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya. Meski sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga, ia masih menolak untuk menyerah. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Hibari.

Kyouya menghela nafas dan mendorong tubuh mungil Yuuya, menyandarkannya ke sebatang pohon besar yang ada di dekat sana. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Yuuya yang bertabur salju. Sentuhan tangan Kyouya di kepalanyanya membuatnya merasa tenang, aman, dan terlindungi. Ia menyerah pada jeritan tubuhnya dan membiarkan kesadaran yang ia pertahankan selama ini melayang. Matanya perlahan terpejam. Rasa sakit yang sedari tadi mendera perlahan menguap. Kyouya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di puncak kepalanya. Membelai rambut hitamnya yang bertabur salju sekali lagi. Ia membiarkan Yuuya terpejam di sana. Dia ingin segera mengkamikorosu Q-Ra yang telah membuat Yuuya seperti itu.

Q-Ra yang sedari tadi sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertarung dengan Kyouya mundur selangkah. Mengantisipasi serangan dari guardian terkuat Vongola itu. Apalagi sosoknya yang sangat ia kenal membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk tidak berhati-hati. Jika yang muncul bukan Hibari Kyouya dari masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang mungkin dia masih belum harus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Namun, berbeda lagi ceritanya jika yang ia lawan Hibari Kyouya dari masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Ia tidak yakin bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Kyouya baru saja akan maju untuk mengkamikorosu Q-Ra ketika tiba-tiba saja Mukuro sepuluh tahun kemudian menahan bahunya dan menggeleng pelan ketika Kyouya menoleh ke arahnya. "Misi kita sudah selesai Kyouya. Lagipula sepertinya si Skylark kecil di sana sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus menunggumu bertarung." Mukuro menggoyangkan kepalanya ke arah Yuuya, menunjuk ke arah gadis itu. Kyouya berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menurunkan tonfanya dan berjalan ke arah Yuuya. Ia membopongnya dengan lembut. Dan berjalan menjauh menuju kegelapan. Mukuro mendatangkan kabut tebal yang tak tertembus bahkan oleh kemampuan illusionis sekelas Q-Ra. Kabut itu menyamarkan arah kepergian mereka. Q-Ra dan anak buahnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua orang itu membawa Yuuya dan box silver Vongola Settimo bersamanya.

**-xXx-**

"Di mana Tsunayoshi dan herbivore-herbivore lainnya?"

"Mereka sedang mempersiapkan base-camp kita"

"…"

"Oya, oya, kau masih marah karena Q-Ra dan Svein berhasil membuat Yuuya-chan seperti itu? Dasar sister complex" goda Mukuro sambil tersenyum jahil. Kyouya mengirimkan death glare ke arahnya. Death glare itu disambut dengan tawa pelan khas Mukuro.

Dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup terdengar suara helicopter. Tak lama mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di sebuah tanah lapang dimana sebuah helikopter berwarna hitam mendarat. Kusakabe Tetsuya terlihat di sana

"Jemputan kita sudah datang. Ayo kita kembali, Kyouya-kun!"

.

_**-to be continued-**_


	10. Chapter 10: Because You Are My Pride

**Because… You Are My Pride…**

**.**

**.**

Matanya mendadak bangkit dalam posisi sigap. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, seperti hewan liar yang sedang mencari keberadaan musuhnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, dengan tempo yang cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia masih merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika menjalani penyiksaan di penjara Sacronecro.

Yuuya baru akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ketika ia merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengamati kedua tangannya yang berbalut perban dengan sedikit bercak darah di beberapa bagian. Disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Hawa dingin mulai merayapi kaki yang berbalut perban, yang juga diwarnai sedikit bercak darah itu. Ia mengelus pipinya yang masih agak memar.

"_Senjata…"_

Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang berupa tenda itu. Mencari benda apa pun yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Ia melihat beberapa pisau bedah terjajar rapi dalam sebuah wadah logam. Kedua kaki berbalut perban itu bergeser turun dari tempat tidur. Rasa nyeri kembali menyerang. Alisnya berkerut dan rahangnya menegang menahan sakit. Ia berdiri perlahan. Dingin dan nyeri. Itulah sensasi yang pertama ia rasakan ketika menjejakkan kakinya di atas alas tenda itu. Pandangannya terasa mengabur. Buram-jelas-buram-jelas, seperti lensa kamera yang diputar-putar perbesarannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri meja dengan wadah logam berisi pisau-pisau itu di atasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah, kemudian sebuah lagi, menembunyikan yang ia ambil terakhir di saku pakaiannya.

"_Kabur…"_

Manik hitamnya kembali menyapu ruangan itu mencari pintu keluar. Sebuah celah di ujung ruangan, pintu tenda yang tidak tertutup sempurna, tertangkap pandangan matanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, tertatih-tatih. Cahaya terang menghambur ke dalam tenda remang-remang itu ketika seorang pria berjas putih menyibakkan pintu kain tenda itu dan masuk ke dalam. Yuuya terperanjat. Ia menggenggam pisau yang tadi ia ambil erat-erat.

"Aah… Kau sudah bangun nona manis?" Dr. Shamal berjalan mendekat.

"_Dia akan membunuhku…"_

Yuuya melangkah mundur dengan was-was seiring dengan langkah dokter yang hanya mengobati wanita itu. Ketika sudah tak ada tempat lagi baginya untuk melangkah mundur, tanpa pikir panjang dia menerobos ke depan, mengayunkan pisau dalam genggamannya ke arah Shamal yang tentu saja, bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Ketakutan memberinya kekuatan untuk mengalahkan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Celah yang dibuat Shamal memberinya jalan untuk berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Udara dingin menyambutnya. Kakinya yang hanya berbalut perban melesak beberapa senti ke dalam lapisan salju begitu keluar dari tenda, langsung terasa seperti ditusuk seribu jarum. Ia mengernyit, kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tampak beberapa tenda selain tenda tempat ia baru saja keluar, talinya berayun-ayun ditiup angin dingin.

"_Lari…"_

Ia menapakkan kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri, berlari memutari tendanya, berharap tak ada lagi tenda di belakangnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar, mencari tanda-tanda bahaya. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah mengeluarkan uap putih akibat udara dingin yang menyembur-nyembur dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin.

"_Mereka akan membunuhku…"_

Ketakutannya membuat gadis itu terus berlari, hingga sebuah tangan besar menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Ia meronta-ronta, tanpa berteriak. Hanya mengerang. Berteriak pun percuma. Pria itu tak akan melepaskannya. Malah akan menarik perhatian kawan-kawan orang itu.

"Yuuya! Yuuya!" pria itu berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi ia tidak mau mendengarnya, tetap meronta.

"_Mati…mati…"_

Yuuya menghatamkan kepalanya ke dagu pria itu. Diiringi rintihan tertahan, pria itu limbung ke belakang. Pegangannya melonggar dan Yuuya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan tubuhnya yang terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah. Ia menahan jatuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya, segera bangkit, berlari lagi, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih mendera tubuhnya. Ia bisa mendengar pria itu mengejar di belakangnya. Jika ia tidak dalam keadaan terluka mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan pengejarnya itu, namun sekarang tubuhnya penuh perban. Namun ia mengabaikan fakta itu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah

"_Aku harus tetap hidup…"_

Jarak antara gadis itu dan pengejarnya semakin sempit.

"Yuuya!"

Pria itu melompat, menangkap Yuuya untuk kedua kalinya, membiarkan tubuh mungil gadis itu terjatuh menghantam permukaan salju yang lunak. Pria berpakaian hitam berlapis-lapis itu menindih tubuh gadis yang masih meronta-ronta itu, menahan gerakannya dengan berat tubuhnya. Separuh tubuhnya terbenam di salju. Dingin menusuk. Ia mengangkat kepala, memberi ruang untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Secara insting ia mengayunkan pisau di tangannya. Namun pria itu jauh lebih sigap. Pergelangan tangannya ditangkap. Dengan gerakan yang gesit, ia membuat pisau itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdua. Yuuya mengerang. Rasa sakit dan keputusasaan menderanya. Namun ia masih belum menyerah. Ia kembali meronta.

"Yuuya, ini aku!"

"_Aku?"_

Suara itu, entah mengapa, jadi terasa tak asing lagi baginya. Itu suara Kyouya, hanya saja sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya. Ia menoleh perlahan. Sosok Kyouya dewasa terlihat. Rambutnya yang berantakan berayun lembut tertiup angin. Mata onyxnya memancarkan raut kecemasan. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai bermunculan di sudut mata Yuuya.

"Kyou…ya…"

Kyouya tersenyum dan melonggarkan pegangannya. Sedetik kemudian mata Yuuya menggelap. Secepat kilat tangan mungilnya yang sudah terbebas menyambar pisau lain yang tadi ia sembunyikan, menebaskannya ke arah Kyouya. Dengan sigap Kyouya melompat ke belakang. Pipinya sedikit tergores, mengeluarkan darah segar yang menetes hingga ke dagunya. Tonfa yang sedari tadi tersembunyi pun keluar, menempati genggaman tangannya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda.

Tubuh Yuuya perlahan berdiri dengan cara yang ganjil. Seakan diseret oleh kekuatan yang lain. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, perlahan-lahan turun hingga kedua matanya bertatapan dengan mata onyx di beberapa meter di depannya. Mata gadis itu, yang mulanya sewarna dengan onyx Kyouya berubah menjadi merah, semerah darah. Dia tersenyum ganjil, menebarkan sensasi aneh yang membuat Kyouya mual.

"Q-Ra…"

"Ah… you know me so well Kyou-ya-kyun~" suara bernada manja itu keluar dari mulut Yuuya dibarengi dengan gestur yang sok menggoda. Tentu saja Kyouya tidak tergoda. Ia jijik melihatnya. Jijik melihat tubuh adiknya dirasuki oleh wanita jalang itu. Yuuya menjilat darah yang menempel di pisau itu perlahan, kemudian menyeringai kejam.

"Nee~ Kyouya-kyun. Kau tahu kan? Q-Ra bisa membaca pikiran Skylark kecilmu ini loh…" dia berkata sembari berjalan perlahan ke arah pisau yang separuh menancap di salju beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri, pisau yang tadi dilempar oleh Kyouya. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil pisau itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Info itu sudah basi Q-Ra"

"Hmm… jahatnya… Jadi kau bilang kemampuan Q-Ra ini juga sudah basi begitu?" nada manja di suaranya itu membuat Kyouya mual. Meski itu suara Yuuya, namun nada itu masih membuatnya mual.

"Jaa… apa kau tahu? Ternyata si Skylark kecil ini benci sekali padamu loh!" Q-Ra, dalam tubuh Yuuya, memain-mainkan pisau di tangannya dengan lihai, membuatnya berputar-putar seperti kincir angin. Kata-katanya membuat alis Kyouya bertaut.

Q-Ra menghentikan pertunjukan pisau putarnya dan dalam sekejap menggerakkan tubuh Yuuya untuk menerjang sang Cloud Guardian itu. Metal beradu dengan metal. Pisau dan tonfa beradu, saling menyerang dan menangkis. Kyouya tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia tidak mau menambah luka lagi di tubuh mungil Yuuya.

"Kenapa Kyou-ya-kyun? Tidak bisa melukai gadis yang membencimu ini kah?" dia tertawa sinis. Pisau menari-nari di tangannya. Mengirimkan goresan-goresan ke kulit pucat Kyouya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ia membenciku? Itu tidak penting." ujar Kyouya, tenang. Ia mengayunkan tonfanya, mengiringi sabetan pisau yang berayun-ayun di hadapannya. Setelah kalimat itu terucap Q-ra melompat mundur, memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Pertempuran berhenti sejenak.

"Aiiiihh! Kyouya-kyun benar-benar kakak yang dingin!" ia berujar sambil menyibakkan rambut pendek Yuuya dengan gaya yang angkuh dan menggelikan, "Apa kau tahu Kyou-kyun? Yuuya-chan di sini…" ia menunjuk dadanya, "…merasa kedinginan lho mendengar kata-katamu. Ahihiihhi…"

Q-ra benar-benar wanita yang menjangkelkan. Jika saja ia tidak menggunakan tubuh Yuuya, Kyouya pasti sudah meng-_kamikorosu_-nya sejak tadi. Kyouya berusaha mengulur waktu hingga Mukuro kembali sambil memikirkan cara mengeluarkan wanita jalang itu dari tubuh Yuuya. Seandainya Mukuro ada di sini, mengusir wanita itu bukanlah hal sulit. Tapi, saat ini Mukuro sedang melakukan pengintaian markas Sacronecro bersama Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Ia teringat akan Shamal. Dokter itu tidak akan banyak membantu. Meski dia seorang mafia handal yang dikenal dengan nama 'Trident Shamal', tapi jika tidak menarik hatinya dia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Dan sepertinya ini termasuk hal yang tidak menarik hatinya, meski menyangkut urusan wanita. Kyouya mendecakkan lidah frustasi, belum menemukan inspirasi.

Q-Ra kembali menyerang. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan meluncur menjegal kaki Kyouya yang saat itu sedang setengah melamun. Telapak kaki bertemu tulang kering. Kyouya terjungkal ke depan, kehilangan keseimbangan dan separuh tubuh bagian depannya terbenam di salju lunak yang terhampar. Ia membalikkan badannya sedetik kemudian. Namun, waktu yang sangat singkat itu sudah cukup bagi Q-Ra untuk melompat ke atas tubuh pria berlumur salju itu dan duduk di atas perutnya, kedua kaki mungilnya yang berbalut flame berwarna indigo menekan tangan Kyouya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas. Seringai kejam tergambar di wajahnya.

"Matilah kau…Kyou-ya-kyun!" pisau terayun turun, menuju leher jenjang pria itu.

"Yuuya!"

Teriakan Kyouya tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk didengar. Ayunan pisau itu terhenti satu senti di atas lehernya. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Yuuya…"

Wajah gadis itu menggelap. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

**-xXx-**

"_Gelap… dingin…"_

Matanya terbuka, tak ada apa-apa yang terlihat, bahkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Ini dimana? Mimpi?"_

Kepalanya terasa berat. Muncul dorongan untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur selamanya dalam kegelapan yang tenang ini.

Tiba-tiba sepasan mata merah menyeruak dalam benaknya. Mata itu mengorek-ngorek isi hatinya, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Seluruh kenangannya seakan berhamburan di depan sang mata. Ia merasa sesak. Sesak yang amat sangat. Ketika apa yang telah ia pendam dalam-dalam kembali tergali keluar. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Sang mata seakan menelanjangingya.

"_Hentikan!"_

Ia berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia mendengar tawa sadis wanita berambut merah itu lagi. Keputusasaan kembali merayapi. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kelebatan kenangan itu membuat dadanya seakan ditusuk-tusuk.

**-xXx-**

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!"

Dia meninggal. Baru saja. Di hadapan mataku. Dia tidak akan bangun lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Untuk membuatkan sarapan. Untuk membelai rambutku. Untuk mengecup keningku.

Aku ingin dia bangun kembali, tersenyum ke arahku. Memeluk erat diriku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tangannya terkulai lemas di atas ranjang putih itu. Aku ingin menggenggamnya memaksanya untuk bangun. Tapi ada sepasang lengan yang menghalangi. Aku tidak dengar apa yang dia katakan. Yang kutahu hanya aku menangis. Memanggil-manggil ibuku yang tidak mungkin akan menyahut lagi di sana.

**-xXx-**

Kelebatan ingatan itu berganti, digantikan dengan memori lain…

**-xXx-**

"Yuuya, perkenalkan, dia adalah kakakmu Kyouya. Yang ini adalah ibu barumu."

Pria berambut hitam dan bermata sipit itu, ayahku, membawa mereka ke rumah ini. Wanita itu, istrinya simpanannya, adalah ibu baruku. Anak laki-laki itu, adalah kakak baruku, Kyouya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, sedangkan si anak laki-laki hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Aku takut. Apa dia membenciku?

**-xXx-**

"Kyouya-sama? Anak Hibari-sama dengan istri simpanannya maksudmu?"

Bisikan-bisikan itu mulai sering terdengar.

"Kenapa dia bisa tinggal di sini?"

"Bukankah itu tidak baik untuk nama Hibari?"

"Tapi meski hanya anak istri simpanannya, sepertinya Kyouya-sama lebih berbakat daripada Yuuya-sama"

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti Kyouya-sama ya?"

"Perempuan memang lemah"

"Sebaiknya Kyouya-sama saja yang menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Hibari"

"Sebaiknya Yuuya-sama menghilang saja dari dunia ini!"

"Seandainya sejak awal dia tidak ada di dunia ini…"

"Dia mengganggu Kyouya-sama saja"

"Pengganggu seperti dia harusnya disingkirkan saja"

"Hahahahaha…"

"Hahahaha…"

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar. Entah berapa lama, aku tidak tahu. Aku membenci Kyouya karenanya. Aku juga membenci ayah karena membawanya ke rumah ini. Aku membenci semua yang ada di sini. Aku benci.

**-xXx-**

"Yuuya…"

Suara Kyouya. Hangat. Kenangan lain kembali melintas…

**-xXx-**

"Kau kelihatan tidak terlalu sehat…"

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri di depan kamarku. Dia bersandar di samping pintu geser kamar bergaya Jepang ini.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Nii-sama"

Aku memang merasa tidak sehat. Hawa musim dingin membuatku gampang demam. Tapi aku tidak mengutarakannya pada semua orang di rumah ini. Aku membenci mereka. Toh biasanya dengan beristirahat sehari atau dua hari juga sembuh.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan"

Dia melangkah ke arahku, kemudian duduk di samping _futon_ tempat aku duduk. Aku menjauhkan tubuhku darinya, juga menghindari pandangan matanya yang menusuk.

"Yuuya…"

Aku menoleh. Tanpa kusadari ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahiku. Aku langsung mundur karena terkejut.

"A-apa-apaan kau?"

"Hmm… agak panas. Pantas saja wajahmu merah."

Aku tidak tahu apakah wajahku benar-benar merah atau tidak. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku jika memang iya, ini pasti karena demam. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berbalik pergi. Sejenak ia berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Tunggu di sini"

Dia segera menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku hanya terbengong-bengong. Memangnya aku mau pergi ke mana dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa dia bodoh? Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa semangkuk sup hangat yang mengepul-ngepul.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri kan?

Aku mengangguk.

"Makanlah semoga kau cepat sembuh"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Dia mengelus rambutku sejenak kemudian pergi lagi. Beberapa hari kemudian aku baru mengetahui kalau sup itu buatan Kyouya. Aku mulai berpikir dia bukan orang yang jahat.

**-xXx-**

Kabar itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka bilang ayah tidak lagi mempedulikanku. Ayah mengharapkan Kyouya menjadi penerusnya. Aku akan segera disingkirkan dari rumah ini. Karena Kyouya. Karena Kyouya.

Tapi, aku tak bisa membencinya. Dia selalu baik padaku. Aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya.

**-xXx-**

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dan melanjutkan sekolahku di Namimori"

Kyouya membuka pembicaraan di tengah acara makan malam keluarga. Semua orang langsung menghentikan makannya dan menoleh ke arah anak berambut hitam itu. Aku pun menoleh ke arah anak yang duduk di sebelahku itu. Sosoknya tampak lebih besar dan berwibawa daripada biasanya. Matanya memancarkan kebulatan tekad yang tak tergoyahkan.

"Apa maksudmu Kyouya?"

"Seperti yang kubilang." ia menenggak sup dalam mangkuk kecil di tangannya. "Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dan bersekolah di Namimori."

Kata-katanya singkat. Tapi penuh makna. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Berkedip, sambil berusaha mencerna kalimatnya. Untuk apa dia pergi ke sana?

**-xXx-**

"Nii-sama…"

"Hn?"

Cahaya temaram keemasan menerangi koridor panjang itu. Hanya kami yang ada di sana. Aku dan Kyouya.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke Namimori?"

"Karena kau masih lemah." katanya dengan nada dingin. Kata-kata itu menusuk hatiku. Setelah tiga tahun hidup bersamanya aku tahu betul bagaimana dia menyetarakan orang lemah dengan yang dipanggilnya herbivore. Kukira selama ini dia menganggapku sebagai karnivore. Ternyata…

"Begitu ya…" aku hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dan berbalik supaya dia tidak melihat air mataku. Aku beranjak pergi. Ingin menjauh darinya. Saat ini aku tidak ingin melihat mukanya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Minimarket. Ada beberapa barang yang mau kubeli." aku mencoba membuat suaraku tetap terdengar seperti biasa. Entah berhasil atau tidak, aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku bergegas keluar dan menuju minimarket, membeli dua kotak bento lalu berjalan ke taman di dekat danau. Permukaan danau itu memantulkan cahaya rembulan. Putih dan indah. Aku duduk di salah satu sisinya, membuka satu kotak bento yang baru saja kubeli dan memakannya. Perutku yang sudah terisi makan malam sebenarnya menolak makanan lain masuk ke dalam. Tapi mulutku merasa aku masih harus makan. Aku ingin mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatiku dengan rasa sakit di perutku. Entah berhasil atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Air mata mulai menetes di pipiku.

"Kyouya bodoh…" aku terus memakan bento itu sambil menangis. Tiba saatnya aku membuka kotak yang kedua dan memakannya.

"Kyouya bodoh…" perlahan bento itu habis juga. Perutku serasa akan meledak. Aku membaringkan diriku di rerumputan yang basah oleh embun. Dingin.

"Hei nona kecil, sedang apa kau di situ?" suara seorang pria terdengar. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku segera bangkit dan menjauh. Dia bersama dengan beberapa orang temannya perlahan mendekatiku. Aku merasa mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

"Mau kuantar pulang nona kecil?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih paman." aku berusaha tersenyum. Sayang aku tidak membawa tonfaku. Mereka semakin mendekat. Aku pun berbalik dan berlari. Mereka mengejar. Tiba-tiba saja hujan deras turun. "Apa-apaan ini? Rasanya hari ini aku sial sekali"

Aku terus berlari di tengah guyuran hujan dan gelapnya malam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kaki mereka jauh lebih panjang daripada kakiku. Perutku yang terlalu penuh pun mengurangi efektivitas gerakanku. Aku pun terpeleset dan jatuh. Mereka pun dapat segera menangkapku. Aku meronta. Dengan tubuhku yang masih bebas aku memukuli mereka. Aku menendang, menyikut, mencakar, dan mengigit. Apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk melawan mereka akan tenagaku tidak lebih kuat daripada Kyouya. Aku mulai merasa bahwa aku memang seorang herbivore yang lemah. Melawan tiga herbivore saja aku tidak sanggup. Bagaimana dia akan menganggapku kuat?

Saat ketakutan menderaku tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan memukul salah satu dari mereka hingga terjatuh. Mataku melebar ketika menangkap sosoknya.

"Nii-sama!" dia segera menumbangkan dua orang sisanya. Aku hanya bisa terduduk, memandangi punggungnya. Dalam balutan kinagashi hitamnya ia tampak seperti dewa kematian. Hanya saja ia tidak membawa Z*npakutoh, melainkan sepasang tonfa metal berlumuran darah. Dia berbalik ke arahku dan berlutut, kemudian membelai rambutku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nii-sama…" aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Dia meredam tangisku dengan pelukannya. Kinagashinya dingin terkena air hujan. Tetapi tangannya hangat. "Jangan pergi… Aku janji akan menjadi kuat. Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang herbivore yang lemah seperti sekarang. Aku akan menjadi karnivore seperti dirimu. Karena itu… jangan pergi…" aku memohon sambil menatap wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Dia hanya menatap ke arahku. Diam.

"Nii-sama… jawablah… kumohon" aku membenamkan kepalaku ke dadanya. Dia kembali memelukku. Aku bisa menendengar detak jantungnya. Ritme yang teratur tapi cepat. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi.

"Aku akan tetap pergi…" suaranya terhenti sejenak, "Hingga kau menjadi kuat dan mampu mengalahkanku, aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah utama."

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku tetap ada di rumah itu, kau tidak akan berkembang. Karena itu, aku akan pergi. Bagaimanapun juga nantinya kaulah yang harus menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Hibari. Bukan aku… Yuuya…"

**-xXx-**

Kelebatan memori itu menghilang. Ia kembali ke realita. Ia sedang menindih TYL Kyouya dan menghunuskan pisau ke arahnya. Entah bagaimana pengaruh Q-Ra telah menghilang. Warna manik matanya telah kembali berwarna onyx, seperti pria yang ditindihnya. Ia merasakan Kyouya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan . Ia akan membunuh Kyouya.

Yuuya menjatuhkan pisaunya di salju putih. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya memandang nanar ke arah kakaknya itu. Air matanya mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Onii-sama… onii-sama…"

Mengetahui kesadaran Yuuya telah kembali, Kyouya segera bangkit dari posisinya dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya erat-erat. Ia menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang Skylark kecil yang saat ini sedang terisak.

"Onii-sama…onii-sama…"

Tangan besarnya membelai lembut rambut hitam gadis itu, mencoba memberinya ketenangan. Kedua tangan mungil Yuuya melingkari tubuh yang lebih besar itu, meremas keras punggung jasnya. Kyouya mulai merasakan air mata yang merembes melewati jas dan kemejanya, memberikan sensasi yang hangat dan lembab di dadanya.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Kyouya melepaskan pelukannya ketika aia merasa bahwa isak tangis itu telah terhenti. Tubuh Yuuya sudah berhenti bergerak tak beraturan, digantikan dengan ritme nafas yang halus dan teratur. Cengkeraman di punggung jasnya juga sudah melonggar. Kyouya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu perlahan, mendapati kedua mata onyx itu telah tertutup. Jejak air mata masih berbekas di pipinya.

**-xXx-**

Ia mendapati tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan kirinya ketika ia bangun. Surai hitam yang berantakan tampak menyembul di sisinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menambah jarak pandangnya, mendapati Kyouya tertidur di sisinya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat sang Skylark terbangun dari tidur ayamnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Yuuya?" dia mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengusap mata, kemudian menguap.

Yuuya hanya mengangguk kecil, murung dan risau. Kyouya mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan si Skylark kecil yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa" gadis itu memalingkan mukanya. Kyouya membelai lembut rambutnya, membuat gadis itu kembali menoleh.

"Tidak mungkin tak ada apa-apa kalau kau bersikap seperti ini..." Kyouya tersenyum lembut. Mata Yuuya terasa panas. Air matanya serasa mau keluar. Tapi ia tahan.

"Nee, ke mana Kyouya yang asli?" ia bertanya pelan.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Aku Kyouya yang asli. Hanya saja aku datang dari masa depan. Kyouya dari masa kini sedang menggantikanku di sana."

"Kapan dia akan kembali?"

"Sebentar lagi..."

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Ceritakan saja padaku. Akan kurahasiakan dari Kyouya-mu."

Yuuya menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Berusaha membaca ekspresinya. Pria itu memang Kyouya. Ceritanya bahwa ia berasal dari masa depan terdengar masuk akal. Pria itu mengelus rambutnya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa pria itu adalah Kyouya.

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa menjadi kuat sepertimu…"

"Hn?"

"Dulu aku pernah berjanji bahwa aku akan menjadi kuat sehingga kau bisa kembali ke rumah utama. Tapi aku malah dengan bodohnya tertangkap dan lari ketakutan. Bukannya menghadapi mereka dengan penuh kehormatan seperti dirimu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu…"

Kyouya menghela nafas, kemudian bicara, "Nee… kau tahu mengapa ayah memberiku nama Kyouya?"

"Supaya kau bisa menjadi orang yang penuh kehormatan…?" dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah mata onyx lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu mengapa ayah memberimu nama Yuuya?"

"Ehhmmm…" gadis itu menunduk, berpikir sejenak, "Supaya aku menjadi orang yang penuh keberanian?"

Senyum terkembang di wajah sang Skylark, "Kau benar. Keberanian itu… tidak akan muncul tanpa adanya ketakutan."

Yuuya mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Orang yang tidak mempunyai rasa takut, bukanlah orang yang berani. Orang yang berani adalah orang yang bisa menghadapi rasa takutnya. Dia merasakan ketakutan, tetapi dia bisa menghadapinya."

"Tapi, aku bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi mereka. Aku lemah Nii-sama…"

"Setidaknya kau sudah berani lari dari mereka. Seseorang yang berani membuang nyawa tanpa alasan yang bagus adalah orang yang bodoh." Ia menerawang jauh ke depan, :Suatu saat, kau akan menjadi orang yang kuat. Aku tahu itu."

Yuuya memandangnya tidak percaya,"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin akan hal itu?"

Kyouya terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya berputar ke arah gadis mungil di sebelahnya itu. Ia tersenyum.

"_Because… You are my PRIDE…_"

_**-to be continued-**_


	11. Chapter 11: Menuju Masa Lalu

**Menuju Masa Lalu**

**.**

**.**

***Dunia 10 tahun kemudian***

"Oi"

"Hn?" wanita itu berhenti menyeruput tehnya dan menoleh sedikit ke arah pintu. Kyouya berdiri di sana dengan tatapan tajam. "Ada apa Kyou-chan?"

"Dimana aku?"

"Di rumah utama kediaman Hibari." wanita itu menjawab santai sambil kembali meminum tehnya.

Kyouya berjalan mendekat, berhenti tepat di hadapan wanita itu. Ia menata kimononya dan duduk dengan pose yang elegan seperti wanita di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?"

"Yuuya"

"Yuuya?" Kyouya mengerutkan alisnya sedikit tidak percaya. Adiknya yang serampangan itu bisa duduk dengan gaya yang seharusnya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ini dunia 10 tahun yang akan datang. Ia telah bertemu dengan Kusakabe sebelumnya. Tapi sebelum sempat bicara banyak, Kusakabe berpamitan karena harus menggantikan TYL Kyouya mengurusi beberapa urusan di The Foundation. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu Yuuya saat ini.

"Kembalikan aku ke masaku!"

"Kenapa terburu-buru Kyouya? Kau sendiri belum tentu bisa menghadapi mereka." Yuuya berkata dengan santai. Tampaknya ucapan itu sedikit melukai hati Kyouya. Kyouya hanya melemparkan deathglare pada wanita di depannya. Dalam hati, Yuuya merasa senang bisa mengintimidasi kakaknya. Biasanya dialah yang diintimidasi.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Yuuya. Umh... bukan kau. Yuuya dari masaku."

Yuuya agak tersipu. Ia senang kakaknya mengkhawatirkannya. "Hihihi... Yuuya akan baik-baik saja. Onii-sama dan Shishou sudah pergi menyelamatkannya saat kau tertembak ten-years bazooka kemarin."

"Hn?" Kyouya tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud TYL Yuuya di hadapannya.

"Aah... maksudku Kyouya dewasa dan Rokudou Mukuro dewasa telah berangkat menyelamatkanku di masa lalu" dia kembali menenggak tehnya. Kyouya tidak membayangkan ia bisa berduet dengan Si Nanas Biru. "Kalian sangat akrab di masa ini. Seperti sepasang kekasih..."

BRAKKK!

Kyouya meninju tatami ruangan itu hingga berlubang. Auranya menggelap. Mata Yuuya melebar melihat reaksi kakak kecilnya yang menarik itu. "Jangan menyebar omong kosong tidak bermutu seperti itu!" ancam Kyouya dengan nada membunuh.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda..." Yuuya bersungut-sungut, memikirkan perbaikan lantai rumahnya. "_Biar Kusakabe-nii saja yang mengurus._" batinnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar, seorang lelaki berambut coklat berdiri muncul dari balik pintu. "Yuuya, persiapannya sudah selesai." Kyouya merengut. Siapa laki-laki yang sok akrab dengan adiknya ini? Ia memanggil Yuuya tanpa akhiran apapun yang berarti mereka sudah akrab, atau sok akrab. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah pada Kyouya dengan sedikit rasa sungkan. Yuuya meletakkan tehnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Kyouya ikut berdiri. Tinggi mereka sama.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi ke masa lalu, memberi pelajaran Q-Ra sialan itu." Aura Yuuya menggelap. Ia tersenyum sinis sambil meremas tangannya.

"Q-Ra? Si wanita berambut merah?"

"Iya." Mereka berjalan melintasi koridor dan menuruni tangga rahasia ke markas Vongola di bawah tanah. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Pintunya otomatis membuka. "Tunggulah" Yuuya memasukinya sendirian. Dua lelaki yang mendampinginya itu berdiam di depan pintu yang segera menutup ketika Yuuya telah melewatinya.

Kyouya mengamati tanda di atas pintu. Di sana tertulis "Ruang ganti" dengan simbol perempuan di sebelah tulisannya. Dia menghela nafas.

"Yuuya sudah besar ya, Hibari-san"

Kyouya melirik pria berambut coklat yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Rasanya dia mengenalnya. Tapi auranya berbeda. Pria ini memiliki aura yang tenang dan berwibawa. Tampaknya dia orang yang kuat. "Sawada?"

"Hehehe... iya. Maaf belum memperkenalkan diri lagi di hadapanmu Hibari-san."

Kyouya meliriknya sebentar, lalu ia menarik kerah Tsuna hingga wajahnya hampir sejajar dengan wajah Kyouya. "Sawada..." Ia mengirim death-glare dari jarak dekat ke pria berambut coklat itu.

"Eh... iya...?" Tsuna mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Meski Hibari Kyouya yang dihadapannya lebih kecil daripada Hibari Kyouya yang biasa ia temui, tapi aura mengintimidasinya masih terasa.

"Tidak usah sok akrab dengan Yuuya, atau kamikorosu" Kyouya mengeluarkan suara dan tatapan membunuh yang biasa ia terbarkan ke para pelanggar aturan di Nami-chuu. Tsuna yang sebelumnya agak terintimidasi jadi merasa si Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan ini sangat manis. Tak heran Dino suka sekali menempel padanya. Anak SMP di hadapannya ini berani mengintimidasi Cavallone Decimo, sekarang Vongola Decimo juga tak luput dari sasarannya. Kalau diajak bertarung tentu saja anak Kyouya yang masih SMP ini akan kalah dari Tsuna yang sudah berusia 25 tahun dan menjadi pemimpin Vongola, tapi si bocah sama sekali tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Tsuna memilih untuk mengalah dan menuruti saja permintaan Kyouya.

Tak berapa lama kemudia Yuuya keluar. Ia sudah tidak menggunakan kimononya lagi. Ia menggunakan pakaian musim dingin serba putih. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang diikat menjadi 2 bagian yang menjuntai di depan jaketnya. Ia mengenakan topi musim dingin warna putih yang menutupi telinganya. "Seingatku di sana dingin sekali" ujarnya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalannya melewati lorong-lorong terang markas bawah tanah Vongola. Dia ujung lorong mereka melewati pintu logam yang terbuka secara otomatis ketika mereka mendekat. Ruangan itu luas sekali. Ada beberapa tabung kaca dengan mesin-mesin rumit di bagian atas dan bawahnya. Keseluruhan ruangan itu dipenuhi mesin-mesin rumit. Suara dengungan halus langsung terdengar saat mereka memasukinya. Tsuna mengarahkan mereka ke sebelah kiri ruangan luas itu. Di sana terlihat Gianini dan Mukuro sedang berdiri mengamati tabung kaca bermesin itu.

"Ah... Kyouya, kau sudah bangun rupanya." sapa Mukuro ramah dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Kyouya hanya melihatnya dengan deathglare-nya yang khas. "Oya, oya... kau sedang bad-mood rupanya. Aku jadi semakin ingin menggodamu. Kufufufu..."

"Diamlah Mukuro, atau Kamikorosu!"

"Aah... dinginnya. Kau lihat Yuuya-chan, betapa jahatnya kakakmu. Aku heran kenapa orang seperti dia bisa ada di dunia ini." Mukuro sudah mulai menampakkan keusilannya.

"Kalian berdua, yang akur dong. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu dengan tenang kalau begini caranya." Yuuya mulai sebal pada mereka berdua. "Tsuna, mereka berdua kuserahkan padamu."

"Iya" Tsuna hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat senpai-senpainya bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Yah, dari sudut pandangnya yang sekarang, mereka memang masih kecil.

"Jya... aku berangkat." Yuuya melangkahkan kakinya ke tabung kaca yang terbuka. Ia memberi isyarat pada Gianini untuk menutupnya dan memulai transportasinya ke masa lalu. Tabung itu adalah mesin waktu. Hanya mesin itu yang berhasil diperbaiki setelah penyerangan Sacronecro sebelumnya. Pintu tabung kaca tertutup, mesin-mesin di atasnya mulai menyala-nyala dan tabung kaca itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Dalam sekejap sosok Yuuya dewasa berubah menjadi sosok Yuuya kecil. Mereka sudah bertukar waktu. Yuuya dewasa berpindah ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu. Tiba saatnya mereka mengatasi ancaman dari Sacronecro Famiglia.

_**-to be continued-**  
_

_**-next chapter final chapter...maybe-**_


End file.
